Heridas en el alma
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Un accidente, una confusion, y una pelea traeran graves consecuencias para los PAW Patrol, y pondrá en peligro la amistad de Marshall y Chase (precaucion, habra un poco de violoencia gráfica, no apto para menores)
1. Inspección de rutina

_Saludos a todos, las tramas emotivas que involucran a Marshall ha sido siempre una temática muy popular en el fandom, son casi obligatorias, y esta historia no será la excepción, quiero agradecer a muchos grandes escritores de fanfics en inglés como HavocHound o Entity of Spite y muchos otros más cuyas historias me han inspirado para hacer las mías, de algunas tomaré leves elementos para configurar mi propio universo Paw Patrol. Habrá algunas situaciones de violencia gráfica, tengan precaución, espero les guste._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

 **Capítulo 1: Inspección de rutina**

Bahía Aventura, un pintoresco y paradisiaco lugar, sede de los Paw Patrol, el peculiar equipo de rescate conformado por ocho cachorros con diversos talentos, incluso ya reconocidos en varias partes del mundo. Era una tarde tranquila, y al no haber emergencias que atender, los cachorros disfrutaban de su tiempo libre, ya fuera jugando o descansando, por lo que Ryder, el joven humano que era su dueño y líder, aprovechó también esa oportunidad para discutir algunos asuntos con la alcaldesa Goodway. Antes de partir, tomó su teléfono, busco en la pantalla táctil y oprimió un icono de color verde, el símbolo de Rocky, el cachorro reciclador.

-Dime Ryder, que necesitas? -preguntó amablemente el cachorro mestizo.

-Saldré a ver a la alcaldesa Goodway, podrías ayudarme con la inspección de las mochilas de los cachorros?

-Claro que sí Ryder, verde es mi color! –dijo Rocky meneando la cola.

-Muy bien, nos veremos más tarde, avísenme si necesitan algo, -dijo el joven rescatista mientras subía a su todoterreno y avanzaba hacia la ciudad. Una vez que se fue, Rocky salió de su casa-vehículo, se estiró un momento, pensando en la encomienda de Ryder, y decidió entrar a su casita nuevamente. Un par de minutos después, salió ataviado con su gorra y su mochila de trabajo, y aulló para llamar a sus amigos. Una vez que vio a todos reunidos, les explicó la situación.

-Amigos, Ryder me pidió que hagamos la inspección de rutina de nuestras mochilas, así que organícense para que pasen conmigo, quien será el primero?

De pronto, todos los cachorros comenzaron a discutir entre ellos para ver quién sería el primero en pasar, sin embargo, la discusión continuaba y parecía que nadie se ponía de acuerdo. Chase se apartó un momento del grupo y fue por su mochila, activó su megáfono y gritó:

-Cachorros! Seamos respetuosos y civilizados, las damas primero, pasa tú, Skye.

-Yip yip! Gracias Chase, eres muy amable –dijo Skye mientras hacia una voltereta en el aire. Los demás cachorros suspiraron decepcionados y solo miraron a la cockapoo acercarse a Chase, y darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que ruborizó al cachorro policía, mientras sus amigos se reían y hacían mofa de su compañero. Mientras tanto, Skye traía en su hocico su mochila voladora y se dirigía al garaje de Ryder, donde Rocky la esperaba.

-Muy bien Skye, será rápida la revisión, -dijo el cachorro reciclador mientras tomaba con sus pinzas la mochila de su compañera, quien decidió esperar afuera del garaje. Rocky sacó sus herramientas y comenzó a revisar el equipo y a desarmarlo. Tenía una fascinación y una facilidad innata por todo lo que fuera mecánico o electrónico, por lo que dichas revisiones lo alegraban mucho, pues ponían a prueba sus conocimientos y su creatividad como inventor, lo que complementaba con su pasión por reciclar y aprovechar todo aquello que le ayudara con sus tareas e inventos, motivo por el que Ryder tenía plena confianza en él para hacer esas actividades sin necesidad de supervisarlo. Tras un rato de manipular el equipo y cambiar y acomodar piezas y herramientas, cerro la tapa, apretó todos los tornillos y revisó que no faltara nada, contemplando su obra terminada. Tomó la mochila con su pinza y salió a donde estaba su amiga, esperando ansiosa su equipo.

-Listo Skye, tu equipo está bien, por suerte solo tenía un ligero golpe en el ala izquierda, y uno de los propulsores estaba desajustado, pero ya está listo y reparado.

-Gracias Rocky, yip yip! –dijo la cachorra con alegría, mientras daba otra voltereta. Tomó su mochila con el hocico y regresó a su casa, mientras pensaba como pasar el resto de la tarde.

-Quien sigue? –dijo el cachorro mestizo, e inmediatamente llegó Chase, con su mochila policiaca, Rocky la tomó con las pinzas y repitió los mismos pasos que hizo con Skye: abrirla, identificar las posibles fallas, y reparar lo que estuviera dañado, maniobra que ya dominaba a la perfección, resultado del entrenamiento con Ryder al examinar los equipos de todos los cachorros. Tras unos minutos de revisarla y manipularla, Rocky la cerró y se la entregó a Chase, quien esperaba afuera del garaje.

-Tu mochila esta lista, Chase, tenía alguno desperfectos, tu cañón de pelotas estaba desviado y el megáfono muy sucio, también cambie tu red de seguridad, estaba muy desgastada.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Rocky –dijo el pasto alemán y tomó su mochila con su boca y regresó a sus actividades.

-De nada, un placer, siguiente! –dijo el cachorro reciclador. Rubble se acercó y le dio su mochila. Mientras el bulldog se perdía en sus pensamientos, Rocky repetía nuevamente los pasos ya aprendidos para revisar el equipo, le dio un vistazo rápido. Tras una breve inspección, y unas cuantas manipulaciones, salió y le entregó su mochila al cachorro constructor.

-Tu equipo está en perfectas condiciones, solo aplique un poco de aceite a la maquinaria de tus herramientas y a tus engranes, además de un pequeño ajuste para que tu pala se despliegue más rápido y con mayor facilidad.

-Asombroso! Muchas gracias Rocky! –dijo el bulldog mientras tomaba su equipo y se retiraba con los demás cachorros.

-Sigo yo!- dijo Zuma, mientras corría con su mochila, y se la entregaba a Rocky. Esperó sentado mientras observaba con curiosidad al cachorro mestizo trabajar con su equipo. El labrador siempre lo vio más que como un simple amigo, para él era el hermano mayor inteligente y creativo, alguien que era todo un genio con las reparaciones. Tras un buen rato de espera, Rocky salió y le entregó su mochila.

-Listo. Tenía varios detalles: rellené los tanques de oxígeno, recalibre tus propulsores y cambie tu respirador, estaba muy desgastado y olía demasiado a croqueta sabor hígado, procura morderlo con menos fuerza, sino lo romperás muy rápido y de momento no tengo refacciones.

-Amigo, sabes que me entusiasmo mucho al nadar, gracias Wocky, eres el mejor! –dijo el labrador mientras alzaba su pata, esperando que Rocky alzara la suya y ambos chocaron sus patas en señal de triunfo. Ya con su equipo reparado, Zuma se retiró, dejando pasar a un apesadumbrado y entristecido dálmata.

-Bueno Marshall, creo que solo faltas tú….oye, por qué tan triste, amigo?

-Siempre es lo mismo –dijo Marshall suspirando- me quedo al último en todo, es como si nunca pudiera tener oportunidad de pasar primero.

-Vamos, no te sientas mal –dijo Rocky tratando de consolarlo, mientras pensaba en alguna forma para animar a su amigo-, déjame revisar tu equipo, dame unos minutos.

El dálmata bombero le entrego su mochila y se sentó, esperando a que el cachorro reciclador terminara. Tras unos breves instantes, Rocky volvió a salir del garaje.

-Tu equipo está en muy buenas condiciones, pero creo que podemos hacerle algunas modificaciones especiales, que te parece?

-Especiales? Harías eso por mí? –preguntó entusiasmado el cachorro bombero.

-Claro, estoy seguro que te servirán mucho, solo aguarda, tardare un poco más de lo planeado, así que mientras entretente con algo, te llamare en cuando termine.

-Está bien, esperaré, esperaré –dijó Marshall emocionado, mientras regresaba a su casa. Decidió que una buena opción para esperar sería leer algunos de sus comics de "Apolo el Supercachorro", pues tenía varios sin terminar, así que se puso a leerlos. Pasó un buen rato entretenido en la lectura, y estaba a punto de terminar el número 78, donde Apolo se enfrenta a su gemelo malvado Hermes, cuando oyó sonar la alarma de su placa.

-BLIP BLIP! Ya está listo, ven conmigo.

Marshall dejo sus comics y bajó a ver a Rocky, quien ya tenía su mochila lista. El dálmata se la colocó, pero no percibía nada extraordinario en ella.

-Pues, no le veo que tiene de especial, en serio le hiciste algo? –preguntó extrañado.

-Ya lo verás, trata de activar tu cañón de agua.

-Está bien. RUFF RUFFf! CAÑON DE AGUA! Y casi de inmediato, el cañón se desplegó, Marshall quedó asombrado al ver su equipo funcionar así.

-Wooooow, es grandioso, eso fue rápido.

-Hice algunas modificaciones para que el tiempo de respuesta sea más rápido en caso de una emergencia, también estoy probando la intensidad de tu cañón de agua, solo ordena con tu voz el nivel de potencia de la presión, y podrás usarla para diversas situaciones, potencia baja si quieres rellenar una cubeta o potencia alta si quieres derribar una puerta, hagamos la prueba.

-Veamos, ARF ARF, CAÑON DE AGUA, POTENCIA BAJA!- el cañón se desplego y disparó un chorro de agua, pero era tan débil que cayó directamente sobre Marshall, bañando al cachorro bombero.-UUUGGGGGHHHH! Está helada! Creo que así será más útil para tomar un baño rápido- dijo el cachorro riendo mientras se sacudía para secarse.

-Oyé! Ten cuidado, no quiero mojarme –dijo Rocky a modo de queja.

-Lo siento –dijo Marshall apenado, mientras terminaba de sacudirse

-Está bien, ahora prueba con el chorro a una potencia más fuerte, apunta hacia el jardín.

-De acuerdo, ARF ARF! POTENCIA FUERTE! –un chorro de agua salió del cañón, pero apenas pudo salir a un metro de distancia.

-Creo que tendré que hacer algunos ajustes, sígueme.

Mientras Rocky y Marshall trabajaban con la mochila, los otros cachorros estaban ocupados con otras actividades para distraerse: Rubble practicaba acrobacias con su patineta, mientras Chase jugaba una partida rápida de "Pup Pup Boogie" con Zuma. Por su parte, Skye decidió probar su mochila para ver cómo había quedado.

-Ruff ruff, ÁLAS! –de su mochila se desplegaron un par de alas metálicas y unos propulsores y se lanzó al aire. La cachorra voladora comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del cuartel, probando algunas de las acrobacias que tanto le gustaban hacer.

-Es perfecto, Rocky hizo un gran trabajo, mis alas se sienten mucho más maniobrables, yupii! -dijo Skye a si misma mientras hacia una vuelta de barril y disfrutaba de la sensación de la brisa pasar por su rostro mientras se elevaba más y más, hasta alcanzar una buena altitud y luego descendió en el techo del cuartel. En eso vio que Rocky y Marshall salían del garaje y se dirigían al patio, listos para probar el cañón del cachorro bombero. Tras darle algunos apretones con su llave inglesa, el mestizo le entrego su mochila al dálmata.

-Pruébalo otra vez –dijo Rocky.

-De acuerdo, ARF ARF, CAÑON DE AGUA! -el cañón se desplego y lanzo el chorro de agua, pero su presión era tan baja que volvió a mojar al dálmata- PUAGH! ARF! CAÑON FUERA!.

-Lo siento Marshall –dijo Rocky sonriendo.

-Uuuuffff, mi baño era hasta el próximo sábado, ya llevo dos el día de hoy –dijo el dálmata riendo.

-Deja le hago un ajuste más, WOOF! PINZAS –dijo Rocky, activando las pinzas de su mochila, y comenzó a manipular nuevamente la mochila del cachorro bombero, mientras Skye los observaba desde las alturas.

- _Mmhhhhh, Marshall esta distraído, le hare una pequeña broma, jijijiijij, algo inocente, nada de cuidado-,_ pensó la cachorra. Activó sus alas nuevamente y descendió silenciosamente para que no la vieran. Por su parte, Rocky terminaba de arreglar la mochila de Marshall, la cerró y se la entregó nuevamente al dálmata, esperanzado de que los ajustes funcionaran.

-Pruébalo una vez más –dijo el cachorro reciclador.

-Correcto, ARF ARF! CAÑON DE AGUA…! –la mochila desplego el cañón de agua, Marshall apuntaba hacia un árbol que estaba alejado para probar la potencia del chorro, sin embargo, ni él ni Rocky se habían dado cuenta que Skye estaba detrás de ellos, flotando con sus alas, y de improviso grito: BUUUUUU!

-….MAXIMA POTE….AAAAAGGHHHHH! volteó el dálmata asustado, pero al momento de dar la vuelta, el potente chorro de agua golpeó a la cockapoo, lanzándola hacia la pared del cuartel. El sonido que hizo al estrellarse fue aterrador, y más aterrador fue cuando ambos cachorros corrieron a verla y vieron que Skye no se movía, como si estuviera muerta.


	2. Confusion

_Saludos a todos, fue un poco pesado el inicio de esta historia, pero procuro hacer cada capitulo de a menos mil paginas (con menos no me acomodo). Aca esta la continuación, la cual sera un poco mas movido y violento, tomen sus precauciones y espero les guste._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

 **Capítulo 2: Confusión**

-SKYEEEEE! -gritó Marshall al ver a su amiga tirada en el piso. Tiró su mochila de bombero y corrió por su equipo de paramédico. Usando su entrenamiento, comenzó a tomó los signos vitales de la cachorra, y vio que aun respiraba, lo que ayudo a tranquilizarlo un poco, pero su pulso era muy débil, así que debía de actuar rápido.

-ARF ARF, pantalla de rayos X! –activó su pantalla y comenzó a escanearla, no vio fracturas importantes en sus vertebras, pero pudo ver que tenía un par de costillas rotas, así como su pata delantera derecha luxada, además, el golpe de la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte, algo que le preocupaba a Marshall.

-Tranquila Skye, todo estará bien, ARF ARF, COLLARIN!-un collarín especial salió de su mochila y cuidadosamente se lo puso a la cockapoo. -Rocky, activa mi casa en modo ambulancia! Trae mi camilla y ayúdame a subirla.

El mestizo obedeció de inmediato, mientras Marshall continuaba revisando a Skye. Con un ladrido, Rocky activó la casa del dálmata y se convirtió en una ambulancia. Entró y sacó una camilla especial, la tomó con su boca y se dirigió a donde estaba Marshall. Entre ambos cachorros, acomodaron a Skye en la camilla, y la subieron a la ambulancia. Una vez adentro, el dálmata paramédico cerró las puertas, subió a la ambulancia y encendió el motor y la sirena.

-Iré con Katie, avísale a los otros! –dijo Marshall mientras pisaba el acelerador y salía a toda velocidad. Rocky miró como avanzaba su amigo en su ambulancia en dirección a la clínica, al mismo tiempo que los otros cachorros llegaban, totalmente consternados.

-Wocky, que sucedió? –preguntó asustado Zuma.

-Escuchamos que algo golpeó la pared del cuartel –dijo Chase.

-SÍ, y también parece que alguien gritó –dijo Rubble.

-Skye…..tuvo un accidente…..Marshall estaba probando su mochila y…..  
Al oír eso, todos los cachorros se aterraron, pero el más conmocionado era Chase, cuyo rostro palideció al oír esa noticia y pensaba en el peor de los escenarios.

-A donde la llevó Mawshall? -pregunto Zuma con preocupación.

-Dijo que con Katie, si hizo eso es porque sus lesiones son bastante severas.

-Vamos todos, debemos de….. –Rubble comenzó a hablar, pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando vieron que Chase ladró el comando para convertir su casa en su crucero policiaco, encendió el motor y piso el acelerador al fondo, dirigiendo su vehículo a toda velocidad hacia la clínica. En la mente del cachorro policía solo había espacio para dos cosas: ver como estaba Skye, y saldar cuentas con quien la lastimó, de la forma más violenta posible. Los demás cachorros también subieron a sus vehículos para alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

Marshall iba conduciendo excesivamente rápido, pero sabía que no podía detenerse. Sabía que las heridas de Skye podían ser graves si no se atendían a tiempo, y también sabía que ella era la cachorra a quien su amigo Chase amaba profundamente, no podía permitir que algo malo le ocurriera, sobre todo porque él mismo se culpaba de que ella estuviera en esa condición, así que continuo manejando hasta llegar a la clínica de Katie, la cual afortunadamente estaba cerca del cuartel, así que logró llegar relativamente rápido. Estacionó su ambulancia y corrió para ver a la joven veterinaria, quien estaba ocupada con algunos artículos para las mascotas que iba a atender. Al entrar, ella noto que el dálmata estaba muy agitado y preocupado.

-Marshall, que sucede?- preguntó la joven.

-Katie….tienes que… ayudarme…Skye tuvo un accidente…..necesito que la revises.

La jovencita se asustó, pues ver al cachorro paramédico en ese estado de angustia significaba que era algo serio. Ambos salieron y Marshall abrió las puertas de su ambulancia, mientras le describía todo lo sucedido, así como las lesiones que pudo detectar. Katie vió a la cockapoo en la camilla, y que se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Entre ambos la sacaron y con cuidado la ingresaron en la clínica. Loa joven veterinaria tomó cuidadosamente a Skye y la colocó en la mesa metálica que usaba para revisar a las otras mascotas.

-Por favor, cúrala –dijo el dálmata casi suplicante.

-No te preocupes, hare todo lo posible, hiciste muy bien en traerla aquí, dame un rato para atenderla, en cuando tenga noticias te avisaré–dijo Katie, y cerró la puerta de su clínica, mientras empezaba a buscar todo lo necesario para atender a la cachorra herida. Marshall estaba agotado por la stress y la tensión ocasionada por ese suceso, así que dejo que la veterinaria hiciera lo necesario y regresó a su ambulancia. Pensaba subir en ella para esperar hasta tener novedades de Skye, pero cuando iba a abordarla, sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los hombros y lo azotaba contra la ambulancia. Era Chase, cuya mirada reflejaba un odio puro.

-QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE A SKYE! DÍMELOOOOOO!-gritó Chase con una furia nunca antes vista, tanto que el dálmata no supo que responder.

-Chase…..ella…yo….todo fue…muy rápido…no sé…..lo siento…yo….

-LO SIENTES? LO SIENTES! SIEMPRE DICES LO MISMO! UNA Y OTRA VEZ!, SOLO SON EXCUSAS PARA JUSTIFICAR TU ESTUPIDEZ!  
Marshall nunca había oído tan molesto a Chase, ni siquiera con las peores bromas ni los peores problemas vio algo semejante y cada vez se asustaba más.

-Por favor, yo no… -quiso hablar más, pero un fuerte golpe en su boca le impidió seguir hablando. Con una furia incontrolable, el pastor alemán golpeó una y otra vez al dálmata, lo tiro al piso y ahí, con sus patas hechas puños, golpeaba inmisericordemente al cachorro paramédico,

-DIME QUE LOS SIENTES OTRA VEZ! DIME QUE LOS SIENTES!

El cachorro policía seguía atacando al dálmata, quien no hacía nada para defenderse, cuando llegaron los otros cachorros, quienes no creían la impactante escena que presenciaban: Chase, el siempre fiel y leal perro policía propinándole una salvaje paliza a Marshall, uno de los cachorros más gentiles y nobles que hubieran conocido jamás.

-CHASE, POR FAVOR DETENTE! VAS A MATARLO! –gritó Rocky angustiado.

El cachorro policía volteo y miro a sus amigos como si estuviera poseído, su rostro totalmente transformado por la ira, sus ojos brillaban con una rabia intensa y mostraba sus dientes como si fuera a despellejar a alguien. Ninguno de los cachorros se atrevió a moverse al verlo tan molesto, y solo se quedaron parados e inmóviles mientras seguía castigando a Marshall. Tras una nueva tanda de golpes y patadas, se detuvo para contemplar lo que había hecho, mientras el indefenso dálmata suplicaba por que terminara su suplicio.

-Por….favor….Cha…..seee….ya…..no me….golpees…yo….lo….sien…-Marshall trató de hablar, pero Chase, en un arranque mayor de furia, abrió su boca, mostró sus dientes y mordió la parte superior del hocico de Marshall, con toda su fuerza. Los cachorros oían como el dálmata lloraba y se retorcía de dolor, y contemplaban como su pelaje blanco y moteado ahora estaba lleno de moretones, rasguños y sangre. Fue ese grito lo que los hizo reaccionar. Rocky y Rubble corrieron y con todas sus fuerzas trataron de detener a Chase, mientras Zuma seguía paralizado y temblando de miedo, pero Chase no soltaba a su presa. Tras forcejear un momento, Chase lo soltó, pero empujo al mestizo y a bulldog al piso y volvió a golpear al dálmata en el rostro con fuerza, hasta que finalmente paró. Tomó a Marshall por el cuello y lo alzo, al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba su uniforme de paramédico y su mochila y los tiraba al suelo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO RETRASADO! SABIA QUE TU TORPEZA NOS METERÍA EN PROBLEMAS ALGÚN DÍA! TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE TU MADRE! POR ESO TE DEJARON EN ESE REFUGIO! ERES UNA DESGRACIA COMO CACHORRO, SI SKYE MUERE, JURO QUE TE BUSCARE Y TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS PATAS! Y AHORA LARGATE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE POR AQUÍ, NUNCAAAAAA! –gritó Chase, lanzando un último puñetazo al dálmata, quien cayó pesadamente en el pavimento, quedándose inmóvil. El cachorro policía se dirigió hacia la clínica para ver cómo estaba Skye, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Marshall ni a sus amigos, quienes estaban totalmente impactados al ser testigos de la brutal escena, y también se percataron que toda la gente que pasaba cerca observó lo ocurrido, y no daban crédito al ver que algo así pudiera pasar. Marshall se incorporó como pudo, escupiendo sangre de su boca, totalmente maltrecho y llorando, pero pese a sus heridas, logro salir corriendo y huyó del lugar a toda prisa.

-MARSHALL, VUELVE!- gritó Rubble, pero el dálmata no escucho y siguió corriendo. Sin saber qué hacer, Rocky reacciono tras unos momentos y oprimió su placa.

-Ryder, aquí Rocky, tenemos un problema, un muy serio problema.


	3. Malentendidos

_Saludos a todos, al fin esta aquí la actualización de esta obra, vamos lentos pero seguros._

 _Como siempre, un abrazo para mis lectores y gracias por sus comentarios, es un placer leerlos (Eyiles Jack, Marowadark, les agradezco sus palabras; Zuma Amante, de momento no pondre OCs en esta obra, pero si tienes algo en mente, se puede tomar en cuenta para futuras obras)_

 _Sin mas preambulos, vamos al siguiente capitulo, disfrutelo._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Malentendidos**

Chase estaba afuera de la clínica de Katie, esperando a que la joven veterinaria saliera para saber el estado en que se encontraba la cockapoo. Todos sabían que Skye era la cachorra a quien el pastor alemán amaba más que a nadie, era evidente por el trato que le daba y la forma en que ella le correspondía, aunque ninguno se atrevía a expresarlo abiertamente. De solo pensar que ella estuviera herida, o inclusive muerta, lo deprimía profundamente, pero al enterarse que Marshall fue quien la lastimó, lo hizo enfurecer. Quería arrebatarle la vida al cachorro que daño a su amada, pero Marshall era quien había sido casi como un hermano para él desde que Ryder los adoptó, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa confusión de sentimientos. Permanecía tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató cuando Ryder llegó en su todoterreno. El chico se dirigió directamente hacia Chase, acompañado del resto de los cachorros, quienes se acercaron lentamente, todavía temerosos tras ver el comportamiento a su compañero, quien aún tenía la sangre del dálmata salpicada en sus patas y en su boca.

-Cachorros, necesito hablar a solas con Chase –dijo son severidad. Los cachorros obedecieron a su dueño y se apartaron, mientras Ryder tomaba a Chase de su collar y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el patio que estaba detrás de la clínica. Una vez ahí, comenzaron a hablar.

-Por qué le hiciste eso a Marshall? –dijo Ryder molesto, pues ya sabía lo que paso minutos atrás

-Porque su irresponsabilidad puso en riesgo a Skye, por su culpa pudo haber…

-Escucha, Rocky me contó todo lo que ocurrió, tu ni siquiera supiste qué fue lo que realmente paso, y aun así lo golpeaste e insultaste, como puedes justificar algo así?

-Él me dijo que tenía la culpa, con eso era suficiente para mí, su torpeza y su estupidez siempre nos ha traído problemas, en nuestras misiones, en nuestras vidas, a veces me preguntó por qué adoptaste a un cachorro tan problemático como él, pudiste dejarlo en ese refugio y….

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, ES TU MEJOR AMIGO, Y TÚ MAS QUE NADIE SABES LO QUE HA PASADO! –gritó Ryder, con un tono de voz nunca antes visto

-Pero es cierto! Y si su torpeza puso en riesgo a Skye, se merece eso y más!

-Chase, te estas comportado de una forma muy inmadura –dijo Ryder, tratando de controlarse,-como policía es tu deber averiguar la verdad de los hechos, y aquí no lo hiciste.

-Eso no me interesa, SOLO QUIERO QUE MI SKYE ESTE… -quiso continuar, pero fueron interrumpidos por Rubble, quien se percató que interrumpía un momento algo comprometedor.

-Eeehhh, lamento interrumpir Ryder, pero Katie nos llama.

-Arreglaremos esto después, Chase –concluyó Ryder. Ambos regresaron al frente de la clínica y esperaron a que su amiga saliera.

-Ryder, cachorros, Skye se encuentra mucho mejor y más estable, afortunadamente sus heridas no fueron graves, pero deberá guardar reposo por un tiempo.

-Muchas gracias por todo Katie –dijo Ryder aliviado.

-No me lo agradezcas, es mi trabajo, además fue Marshall quien actuó rápido y la trajo conmigo, por cierto, donde ésta?

Chase gruño cuando oyó el nombre del dálmata, pues aún seguía molesto con él, incomodando aún más a los demás cachorros, pero al notar que Ryder lo observaba fijamente, guardó silencio.

-Es una larga historia, podemos pasar a ver a Skye?

-Por supuesto, pueden pasar, síganme.

Ryder y los cachorros entraron y vieron a su amiga acostada en la cama metálica. Aun traía el collarín que Marshall le puso, además de un vendaje alrededor del cuerpo y en su cabeza, así como una pequeña férula en su pata delantera izquierda. Verla así hizo que los cachorros se conmovieran por verla en ese estado, pero al mismo todos suspiraban aliviados por saber que estaba viva, y Chase era quien se veía más afectado por esa imagen. Al oírlos entrar, abrió levemente los ojos, resultado de la anestesia que perdía su efecto.

-SKYEEE! Gritaron todos los cachorros a la vez. La cockapoo apenas pudo abrir los ojos, pero pudo ver a todos sus amigos, todos excepto al dálmata.

-Chicos…..me alegra…..verlos….oigan….donde esta…Marshall?

Chase se adelantó para ver que su amiga y futura prometida estuviera bien.

-Skye, necesitas descansar –dijo Chase -, además, el ya no será un problema para nosotros.

-….a que te refieres…..con…..eso…si no fuera por el…yo estaría….

-Pero, si él fue quien te puso aquí! –pregunto Chase confundido.

-No….Chase, fue mi….culpa…yo quería….hacerle…una broma…pero no vi que probaba su cañón…fui muy...imprudente…oye…por qué tienes sangre en tu pelaje y…. en tu hocico?

Chase estaba totalmente impactado al oír eso, Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que hizo. Volteó y vio a los cachorros, quienes lo miraban de forma acusadora, así como Ryder, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y lo veía severamente.

-Es decir….que tú…..no el…oh por dios, oh por dios! –gritó el cachorro policía.

-Chase….me estas asustando….que hiciste? -dijo Skye angustiada, mientras los ojos de Chase se humedecieron y solo atinó a susurrar:

\- Yo...…hice algo terrible.


	4. Dolor interno

_Saludos a todos, por causas de fuerza mayor deje un rato inactiva esta historia, pero volvemos a retomar este drama cada vez mas intenso._

 _Por sobre todas las cosas, mis agradecimientos a mis leales amigos y lectores que siguen dedicando un rato de su valioso tiempo para leer mis creaciones y comparten sus opiniones (MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, NippyDzk, Zuma Amante, gracias mis estimados, sus comentarios son de las mejores recompensas que uno puede recibir)._

 _Aun falta mucho para que acabe esto, asi que continuamooooos!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Dolor interno**

Marshall corrió en dirección al bosque. A pesar de la golpiza sufrida, la adrenalina lo hizo correr tan rápido como pudo, y sobre todo, el miedo de que Chase cumpliera su amenaza de matarlo, nunca lo había visto así de molesto, y su expresión, esa ira asesina que vio, no podía creer que fuera el pastor alemán que conoció desde que era un indefenso cachorro, aquel a quien admiraba y quería. Sin embargo, oír todo lo que le dijo fue demasiado para él, nadie lo había insultado ni golpeado tanto en su vida, pero más doloroso que los golpes y las heridas, fueron esa palabras que uso, la forma tan cruel como las pronunció, las cuales sintió como si desgarraran su alma. Ver que aquel a quien consideraba su hermano mayor insultándolo de semejante forma lo desmoralizó totalmente. Y aun peor, se sentía traicionado por sus propios amigos, que lejos de defenderlo, solo se quedaron observando, mientras Chase lo lastimaba.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo había corrido, ignoraba si alguien le llamó o lo miró en su huida, lo único que quería era que todo eso terminara. El dolor, el sufrimiento, la decepción, la sensación de vació, eran las únicas emociones que sentía. Tras un buen rato de estar corriendo, se percató que estaba cerca del acantilado cercano a la cueva que encontró el capitán Turbot meses atrás. Una vez que llegó, se dejó caer en el pastoso suelo y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, un llanto desgarrador y triste, que salía desde lo más profundo de su alma quebrada. Solo el dolor físico superaba su dolor interno. No había sentido tanta angustia desde que era pequeño. Se sentía devastado, sin ganas de vivir, y fue en ese momento cuando vio la solución al alcance de su pata: el profundo acantilado.

A pesar de su miedo a las alturas, observó por un momento la profundidad del acantilado, era una altura considerable, y la playa donde desembocaba estaba llena de filosas rocas, una caída desde ahí era una muerte segura, pensamiento que empezó a rondar la mente del cachorro. Por un instante, pensó en dar el salto final, con el cual acabaría su sufrimiento, solo era un paso, su boleto hacia la eternidad y la paz. Alzó una pata y respiró profundo para tomar valor.

* * *

Chase le contó todo lo que paso a Skye. La golpiza que le dio a Marshall, los insultos, las amenazas. La cachorra no podía creer que el pastor alemán, quien era conocido como alguien gentil y noble, hubiera sido capaz de lastimar a uno de los suyos como venganza.

-Chase….eso es terrible…no puedo…..no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso -dijo mientras se acostaba nuevamente en la cama metálica. Oír eso la conmocionó bastante.

-Lo sé, lo sé!- dijo Chase angustiado y con los ojos llorosos -pero al oírlo decir que fue su culpa que estuvieras lastimada….yo….simplemente perdí el control, el solo pensar en que estabas herida…..o muerta…yo…yo….me deje llevar por la ira.

Skye puso su pata en el hombro del cachorro policía, para tratar de tranquilizarlo. El pastor alemán no pudo decir más y solo la miró tiernamente.

-Me alegra ver que te preocupes por mi tanto, te aseguro que yo siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mí, pero no debiste lastimar a Marshall, ni asustar al resto de tus amigos de esa forma, solo espero que nuestro amigo esté bien –dijo Skye, mientras veía a Katie, quien también estaba preocupada después de oír todo lo que le sucedió al dálmata.

-Ryder, si es cierto lo que dijo Chase, debo revisar a Marshall, sus heridas puede ser serias, y de no atenderse, su vida podría estar en riesgo.

-Descuida, nos encargaremos de eso, podemos llevarnos a Skye?

-Seguro –dijo la veterinaria mientras le daba una bolsa con medicamentos y una receta-, que tome esto según las indicaciones y que descanse lo suficiente.

-Gracias Katie, cachorros, organicémonos, Skye, te pondremos en la ambulancia de Marshall, Rubble, quiero que remolques la ambulancia con tu excavadora, el resto, regresemos al cuartel.

El chico tomó a la cachorra, y cuidadosamente la introdujo en la ambulancia. Rubble acercó su excavadora y con su grúa, enganchó el vehículo, mientras el resto de los cachorros abordaban sus vehículos y condujeron hacia el cuartel. Unos minutos después, llegaron a casa, y los cachorros comenzaron a buscar a Marshall, pero todo fue inútil, no había señales del dálmata.

-Ryder, ya buscamos por todos lados y no lo encontramos –dijo Rocky con desesperación.

El chico estaba preocupado, pero no quería preocupar más a los cachorros, y menos a Skye, quien necesitaba descansar. Cargó a la cachorra y la colocó en uno de los cojines que usaban para ver televisión. Una vez que la cockapoo estaba acostada, se dirigió al resto de su equipo.

-Cachorros, es un hecho que Marshall no vino para acá, y puede estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Chase estaba al lado de Ryder, y se veía totalmente deprimido, mientras el resto de los cachorros lo miraba severamente.

-Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, Chase?-dijo Ryder molesto.

-Yo…...no sabía….me deje llevar…y ahora, lo lastimé…pobre Marshall….yo…..

-FUISTE UN COBAWDE CHASE! -estalló Zuma de manera acusadora, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, ante el asombro de los otros cachorros, –TU GOLPEASTE A MAWSHALL UNA Y OTRA VEZ, NI SIQUIERA PUDO DEFENDERSE, ÉL NO HIZO NADA Y AUN ASI LO LASTIMASTE Y LE DIJISTES ESAS COSAS TAN HORRIBLES, NO SE MERECIA ESO!

-Así es Zuma….fui un estúpido y un cobarde –dijo el cachorro policía, mirando al suelo.

Zuma lo miró furioso. Nadie recordaba haber visto así de molesto al pequeño y gentil labrador, incluso comenzó a gruñirle y a mostrarle sus dientes, pero no pudo decir más y el llanto estalló en sus ojos, sollozando como si fuera un cachorro bebe. Rocky se acercó y lo abrazo para consolarlo mientras se desahogaba. El mestizo también miraba con severidad y enojo al pastor alemán, quería hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a su amigo, pero se contuvo, aunque la molestia era evidente en su rostro. Rubble miraba al piso, pero a ratos volteaba a ver a Chase, también con ira en sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño, contrario a su acostumbrada actitud alegre y tranquila.

-Tranquilícense todos. Voy a tratar de llamarlo, así que no quiero que hagan ruido –dijo Ryder.

* * *

El dálmata estaba al borde del precipicio, un paso más y todo el dolor y sufrimiento acabaría para él. Justo antes de saltar, oyó el sonido de su placa, lo que lo hizo retroceder. Alguien trataba de llamarlo, tal vez era Ryder, o tal vez era Chase, tal vez algún otro de los cachorros, pero Marshall no quería contestar. En ese momento se sentía tan deprimido que solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Aun lloraba por las palabras dichas por Chase, las cuales le dolían más que los golpes recibidos, mientras la alarma de su placa seguía sonando con fuerza.

 _-"Que rayos es lo que quieren? Acaso no fue suficiente para Chase golpearme? Seguro ahora me insultara, volverá a decirme que soy un cachorro estúpido e inútil"_ –pensó el dálmata

La placa continuaba sonando, y conforme seguía sonando, su dolor se convertía en rabia, una rabia nacida de ese mismo dolor, provocado por la traición del pastor alemán y por la indiferencia del resto de los cachorros.

 _-"Ellos solo se quedaron ahí parados, sin moverse, ni uno alzo una pata en mi defensa, entonces todos ellos seguro piensan que también soy un cachorro tonto e inútil, y Chase…jamás me había golpeado así, y lo que dijo…...él sabe de mi pasado, todo lo que yo sufrí, como se atrevió a decirlo así, además, sabe que nunca lastimaría a Skye, pero prefirió golpearme y echarme, si ya no les importo, tampoco me importan ellos! -_ pensaba el cachorro.

La señal de alarma de su collar continuaba sonando, desesperándolo mientras el sonido taladraba sus ideas y pensamientos. Harto de escuchar ese sonido, se arrancó el collar y azotó la placa violentamente contra el suelo, una y otra vez hasta que quedo totalmente destrozada y el sonido desapareció. Lanzó los restos hacia el barranco, y después aulló y gritó con ira y desesperación, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quería sacar toda esa frustración de su interior. Una vez que se sintió más desahogado, decidió que no volvería al cuartel, y emprendió la huida. El cielo se nubló y comenzó a llover, como presagio de que algo malo sucedería.


	5. Sin respuesta

_Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos mis fieles lectores, hemos andado ocupados, pero ya tenemos nuevo capítulo, espero les guste como se va desarrollado este melodrama canino, digno de cualquier novela mexicana XD_

 _Nuevamente, mis agradecimientos a todos ustedes que con sus comentarios dan ánimos a este cansado y ojeroso cacomixtle para seguir adelante (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Nelson Cabrera y demás, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que esto valga la pena)_

 _Vayan por sus pañuelos, que el drama aún sigue, adelante!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Sin respuesta**

-Marshall, Marshall! –Ryder insistía en su llamado, pero no había respuesta, solo estática.

-Ryder, que tal si usamos su geolocalización? –dijo el cachorro reciclador.

-Buena idea Rocky, espero sirva –dijo Ryder mientras activaba el monitor y oprimió el símbolo que le correspondía a Marshall. Tiempo atrás había instalado en las placas de los cachorros pequeños chips de localización GPS en caso de una emergencia. Esperó unos minutos, pero el GPS no registraba señal alguna, lo cual comenzó a preocupar al joven rescatista.

-Vamos, debe de funcionar –dijo Ryder con nerviosismo. Volvió a oprimir el icono de Marshall, la pantalla seguía cargando sin mostrar alguna respuesta, hasta que un par de minutos después, detectó una débil señal en la playa cercana al acantilado, lo que hizo que todos se asustaran. Sabían que era un lugar muy peligroso, debido a la altura y las filosas rocas que rodeaban la playa, una caída ahí seria mortal, y los cachorros pensaron en el peor escenario.

-Zuma, quiero que tu…..- Ryder ni siquiera había terminado de dar su instrucción cuando el labrador chocolate se lanzó corriendo hacia su deslizador, encendió los motores y salió lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar señalado en la pantalla.

-ZUMA, ESPERA! Rubble, ve con él y vigílalo bien!

El bulldog también corrió hacia su excavadora, la encendió y salió literalmente en persecución del cachorro nadador. Ryder continuó dando instrucciones al resto de los cachorros.

-Rocky, ve si puedes encontrar a Marshall cerca de aquí, o pregunta a los transeúntes si alguien logro ver en qué dirección huyó –dijo Ryder. El cachorro reciclador también corrió hacia su vehículo y salió disparado hacia la ciudad. De pronto, el chico se percató que Skye estaba tambaleándose, tratando de mantenerse de pie.

-Ryder, también quiero ayudar! No puedo dejar de pensar que algo le pase a Marshall.

-No Skye!, Tú necesitas descansar, estas muy débil, y con estas condiciones de clima, no puedes volar, debes recuperarte –dijo mientras tomaba a la cockapoo y volvía a acostarla en el cojín, lo que entristeció a la cachorra, pero comprendía lo que Ryder estaba pasando.

-Ryder, es mi culpa que haya pasado todo esto, déjame ayudarlos, por favor! –dijo Chase suplicante y sujetando a Ryder de su pierna.

-Lo siento Chase, pero permanecerás aquí –dijo Ryder con una severidad nunca antes vista por el pastor alemán-, además, corremos el riesgo de que si Marshall te ve, lo más seguro es que volverá a huir, deja que los demás traten de localizarlo. Te quedaras y cuidaras a Skye, punto!

El cachorro policía sollozaba por no poder ni siquiera salir a ayudar a su amigo y se limitó a observar el monitor. Tras un rato de silencio, se acercó tímidamente a Ryder, quien se veía muy preocupado al no obtener respuestas de los otros cachorros.

-Ryder, crees que Marshall…..…regrese? Crees que me perdone por esto?

-No lo sé Chase –dijo Ryder, con un tono de voz menos severo y más paternal-, la verdad, así como lo trataste, no puedo decirlo con certeza –dijo el chico. En eso, sonó su comunicador y vio que era la alcaldesa Goodway quien lo llamaba.

-Aquí Ryder –dijo el joven rescatista, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-RYDER! DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO LO QUE ACABO DE OIR, LA GENTE DICE QUE VIERON A CHASE ATACAR BRUTALMENTE A MARSHALL! La gente está muy nerviosa y ahora están hablando de que los PAW Patrol podrían convertirse en una amenaza para nuestra seguridad! TIENES QUE ACLARAR ESTO LO ANTES POSIBLE!

-Lo siento Chase, tomaré esta llamada arriba –dijo Ryder con seriedad y tomó el elevador que lo llevó a la planta alta, donde se podía escuchar al chico discutir acaloradamente con la alcaldesa. El pastor alemán se sentía peor al darse cuenta de que sus acciones estaban causando mayores problemas. Primero lastimó a su hermano de crianza, luego asustó a sus compañeros, y ahora a la ciudad que les daba cobijo y protección, lo cual hizo que se sintiera terrible, y bajó la mirada abatido y casi al borde del llanto. De pronto, sintió algo tibio, una pata en su hombro, y vio que era Skye, quien esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Skye….debes descansar –dijo Chase, enjuagando una lagrima.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que estés más tranquilo. Si estás enojado o triste, no podrás pensar con claridad la solución a este problema, y después de Ryder, tú eres nuestro líder, y debes actuar como tal, además, estoy segura que Marshall te perdonará si le explicas todo.

-Gracias Skye, yo también espero eso –dijo el pastor alemán enjuagándose las lágrimas de sus ojos-, vamos, necesitas descansar-. Chase acomodó a la cockapoo en el cojín y le dedico una sonrisa. Con ella a salvo, era cuestión de encontrar a Marshall y disculparse por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Rocky recorría la ciudad en su camión, y preguntaba a todo transeúnte que veía en la calle si habían visto a su compañero, pero curiosamente, nadie le podía dar una respuesta precisa. Todos en Bahía Aventura conocían perfectamente a cada miembro de los PAW Patrol, así que era prácticamente imposible que alguien no ubicara al dálmata bombero, pero parece que Marshall fue demasiado rápido para que la gente se hubiera percatado de su huida. Algunos solo recordaban lo de la golpiza que le dio Chase, otros decían que corrió hacia el bosque, otros hacia las montañas, incluso unos más decían que lo vieron en la carretera interestatal, pero nadie le daba una respuesta certera que pudiera resolver sus dudas ni decirle que dirección tomó, lo que desanimó al mestizo, y mejor decidió regresar al cuartel. Estaba tan concentrado en la búsqueda de su amigo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Curiosamente no se quejó, como habitualmente hacía en situaciones que implicaran agua, y prefirió regresar para saber si Zuma o Ryder habían tenido éxito con sus búsquedas y obtenido noticias de Marshall.

-" _En este momento es más importante encontrarlo, esta lluvia no es nada comparado con lo que le pasó, solo es agua"_ –pensó Rocky, y aceleró la marcha de su vehículo para retornar a casa.

* * *

Mientras Rocky buscaba pistas del paradero de Marshall, Zuma llegó a la playa donde la señal de la placa de Marshall marcó su última localización. Brincó de su deslizador y se lanzó al agua, activó su mochila de buceo y comenzó a revisar todo el fondo en busca de su amigo. Esa parte de la playa era más profunda y oscura que el área para turistas, y la falta de luz hacia más difícil la búsqueda, pero eso no detuvo al labrador chocolate, quien buceó hasta el fondo, encendió una lámpara y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por todo el fondo marino.

- _La señal provino de aquí, debe estar en algún lado –_ pensó el cachorro nadador. Lo que más le aterraba era que encontrara su cuerpo inerte, o sus restos, pues era una caída muy alta desde el acantilado, pero prefirió borrar esa imagen de su mente y continuó buscando. Tras un buen rato de revisar el fondo, logró ver algo en la parte más profunda, casi enterrado en la arena. Era la placa de Marshall, totalmente destrozada. Zuma se asustó mucho, pensando que su cuerpo podría estar cerca, pero por más que recorrió el fondo, no había señales del dálmata. Tomó la placa con su pata derecha y siguió observando el lecho marino, tratando de localizar alguna otra pista. Decidió descender aún más para buscar, pero oyó una alarma que provenía de su mochila. Era el indicador de que su oxigeno se estaba agotando. Ignoró la señal de alerta y continuo buceando, quería corroborar que su amigo no estuviera muerto.

- _Vamos Mawshall, donde estas, no puedes estaw muewto, no puedes_ ….. –quiso continuar, pero su mirada se empezó a nublar y súbitamente sintió como se quedó sin aire. Como rescatista buceador sabía que desobedeció la regla más importante de todas: siempre atender la señal de alarma del nivel de oxígeno. Estaba tan desesperado por encontrar al dálmata que agotó sus reservas de aire demasiado rápido, y estaba a una gran profundidad. Sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaban y le dolía el pecho, la sensación de asfixia y el temor se apoderaban del cachorro nadador. Como pudo, nadó lo más rápido que pudo, auxiliado por los propulsores de su mochila, pero no pudo aguantar y se desmayó. Aun así, su mochila logró llevarlo a la superficie. Sin embargo, la corriente empezó a arrastrarlo hacía mar abierto. Rubble acababa de llegar y vio que Zuma se alejaba. Al ver que no respondía, el bulldog se lanzó el agua, nadó hasta donde estaba el cachorro inconsciente y arrastró a su amigo a la playa. Ya en tierra firme, Rubble se acostó junto a Zuma y comenzó a oprimir su pecho para reanimarlo. El cachorro nadador despertó, jadeando por el esfuerzo y tosiendo el agua de mar que había tragado.

-Su placa *coff coff* encontré *coff coff* su placa…pero…..nada más…donde puede estar?

-Tranquilízate Zuma, por poco te ahogas –dijo Rubble al labrador quien luchaba por respirar nuevamente. Tras comprobar que el cachorro nadador estaba bien, el bulldog volvió a hablar.

-Por qué hiciste eso Zuma, por qué saliste corriendo así? –preguntó Rubble, mirando a su amigo con curiosidad. Zuma se recostó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Yo…yo no…hice nada *coff coff*…nada…..para impedir…que Chase lo lastimara…..solo me paralice…..y deje que….lo golpeara así…soy un cobarde…..y un pésimo hermano…..él nos necesitaba….y yo lo deje ahí…..a su suerte….. –dijo Zuma mientras lloraba desconsolado. Rubble lo abrazo y dejo que se desahogara.

-No te culpes, la verdad, yo también soy culpable, nadie hizo nada para impedirlo, yo…..yo estoy muy apenado….soy el más fuerte, yo…..yo debí hacer algo, pero…..me paralice, soy un cobarde…Marshall….te falle…te falle –dijo Rubble, quien comenzó a llorar también.

-No Wubble, no eres un cobarde, eres un cachorro muy fuerte y valiente, acabas de salvarme la vida, eres un buen hermano, pero es cierto, no hicimos nada para ayudarlo, solo espero….. solo espero que Mawshall esté bien.

Ambos cachorros se quedaron abrazados, llorando por un rato, buscando desahogarse. La lluvia comenzó a cubrirlos, por lo que una vez recuperados, regresaron al cuartel, esperando que el resto de sus amigos hubieran tenido mejor suerte para encontrar a Marshall.


	6. Una dificil decisión

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, fieles lectores míos, tras algunos ligeros inconvenientes, ya pudimos meterle mano a esta historia que capítulo a capítulo se pone mejor._

 _Mis eternos agradecimientos a ustedes que con sus comentarios hacen que los desvelos y trabajo extra valgan la pena (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Nelson Cabrera, Entity of Spite, Napo-1, Otro loco más y demás, se los agradezco, ustedes son lo más importante)_

 _Que las lágrimas corran y los pañuelos se cubran de gloria, coooooontinuamos!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Una difícil decisión**

Tras un rato de búsqueda, los cachorros regresaron derrotados y tristes al cuartel. Rocky entro totalmente empapado, pero no se quejó por la lluvia ni por su pelaje mojado, solo se limitó a sacudirse para secarse. En su rostro se podía ver que no tuvo éxito en encontrar información que pudiera ayudarles a encontrar al dálmata. Por su parte, Zuma se acercó a Ryder y con una cara de tristeza le mostró lo que quedaba de la placa de su amigo. Al ver eso, el chico sabía que ya no tenían más posibilidades de buscarlo con su comunicador, lo que hacía más difícil encontrarlo, y afuera el clima empeoraba y llovía más fuerte. Ryder confiaba en que Marshall sabría resguardarse de la tormenta, si es que aún estaba en Bahía Aventura, pero también le preocupaba que si esperaban más tiempo para buscarlo, más difícil seria encontrarlo, aun así, ya no quería arriesgar más a sus cachorros, así que tomó una dura pero realista decisión.

-Lo siento cachorros, pero no podemos hacer más por el momento. Tendremos que esperar y mañana temprano continuaremos con la búsqueda.

-QUEEEEEE? –gritaron los cachorros, protestando por la decisión de su dueño, incluso Chase se acercó a Ryder con una expresión de disgusto por esa orden.

-NO PODEMOS HACER ESO! DEBEMOS SALIR Y ENCONTRARLO ANTES QUE….

-CHASE, SILENCIO! –gritó Ryder con un tono de voz y una mirada tan seria que todos los cachorros guardaron silencio. Una vez que todos estuvieron callados, Ryder volvió a hablar.

-Escuchen, sé que quieren salir a buscar a Marshall, pero si no planeamos bien esta misión, nunca lo encontraremos. Él es un cachorro muy inteligente, recuerdan cuando huyó porque pensó que nadie lo quería? Supo cómo cuidarse solo, así que puedo asegurarles que sabrá que hacer. También sé que está herido, pero si queremos encontrarlo y ayudarlo, debemos tener un plan bien elaborado. Pondré en alerta a Everest y a Tracker por si Marshall trata de llegar con ellos, pero hasta que no tengamos ese plan, nadie saldrá de aquí –después de decir eso, oprimió un botón de su comunicador y las puertas del cuartel se cerraron y una cortina de metal bajó tanto en las puertas como en la salida del tobogán, para evitar que alguien tratara de salir.

-Ya es tarde, y la lluvia no va a parar, esperemos a que amanezca y entonces coordinaremos una búsqueda masiva entre todos, así que será mejor que descansen, y no intenten salir, o todos estarán castigados! Y no quiero oír más quejas al respecto –dijo Ryder, mientras subía al ascensor. Chase corrió hacia la cortina metálica y comenzó a golpearla con toda sus fuerzas.

-RYDER, DEJAME SALIR! DEJAME SALIR! DEBO ENCONTRAR A MARSHALL, ABREME! ABREMEEEE! –gritó Chase suplicante y con desesperación mientras azotaba la cortina metálica y la arañaba, pero todo fue inútil. Finalmente, y tras unos minutos, se detuvo, derrotado y cansado, miró al suelo y comenzó a llorar con fuerza mientras seguía rogando a su dueño que abriera. Los demás cachorros se acercaron, viendo al pastor alemán con severidad, con sus miradas empañadas, pero no dijeron palabra alguna. Las expresiones de sus rostros y sus ojos decían más que cualquier insulto que hubieran pronunciado.

-Amigos…..yo….yo siento que esto haya pasado….yo no…..yo no…..

-ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL! POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS AQUÍ, AHORA NO PODEMOS AYUDAR A MARSHALL!- reclamó Rocky con severidad.

-TUS DISCULPAS NO HARAN QUE APAREZCA, QUE TAL SI ALGO LE PASA ALLA AFUERA QUE TAL SI SE MUERE, PENSASTE EN ESO?! -dijo Rubble con ira en su voz.

-SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASARLE A MAWSHALL, TU SERAS EL UNICO WESPONSABLE! –gritó Zuma, señalándolo con su pata. Los tres cachorros se acercaron a Chase, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes, evidentemente molestos y con ganas de desquitarse con el pastor alemán. Chase continuó llorando y solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, aceptando en silencio el inminente ataque que iba a recibir por parte de sus amigos. De pronto, los tres canes vieron que alguien se interpuso en su camino. Era Skye, quien se acercó al cachorro policía y lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo, y al mismo tiempo defenderlo de la agresión que le iban a dar.

-SKYE!…PERO EL!….-reclamó Rocky, pero la cockapoo lo miró severamente, con un coraje que rivalizaba con el que los tres cachorros sentían en ese momento.

-ESCUCHEN! Sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, y quieren desquitarse por lo que pasó, los entiendo, pero Chase también es nuestro amigo, y todos cometemos errores, no voy a permitir que lo lastimen, además, realmente está arrepentido por lo que hizo y ha asumido la culpa por sus actos, así que debemos darle una segunda oportunidad y perdonarlo.

Los cachorros se sorprendieron por la respuesta de la hembra. Intercambiaron miradas por unos instantes, y después Rocky se acercó a Chase, seguía mirándolo fijamente, pero sin decir nada, y tras pensarlo un momento, también lo abrazó. Después Rubble hizo lo mismo, el único que seguía renuente era Zuma, pero tras unos segundos, accedió y se unió al abrazo grupal.

-Gracias Skye por confiar en mí, perdóname, y perdónenme amigos, no era yo quien hizo eso, la ira me cegó, les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes- dijo el pastor alemán llorando.

-Está bien Chase, no tienes que disculparte con nosotros, sino con Marshall –dijo Rocky.

-Tienes razón, lo haré en cuando lo encontremos, juro por mi vida que no descansare hasta que aparezca–dijo Chase secando sus lágrimas. Ya con la disculpa aceptada por sus amigos y tras haber sido perdonado, Chase y los cachorros decidieron dormir un poco, sabían que el siguiente día sería muy agitado y debían comenzar la búsqueda del dálmata perdido.

* * *

La lluvia comenzó a cubrir la región y Marshall buscaba donde refugiarse. Por suerte recordó que estaba cerca de la cabaña del viejo Wild Wilbur, la cual aún se encontraba desocupada, pese a los intentos de Jake para arreglarla, quien al darse cuenta que estaba bastante alejada del resort de esquiadores, decidieron dejarla como un posible atractivo turístico o para un museo, pero debido a los recortes de presupuesto para las reparaciones, al final decidieron dejarla como estaba, así que permanecía desocupada desde hace tiempo, lo que la hacía el lugar perfecto para refugiarse de la lluvia, y esconderse de Chase y los cachorros.

El dálmata logró llegar antes que la tormenta arreciara con todo su potencial. El lugar estaba abandonado, y polvoriento, pese a la limpieza que Jake y los cachorros habían hecho meses antes. Pero al menos estaba seco y lo protegía de la lluvia. Se sacudió para secarse un poco, y busco un lugar donde poder acostarse. Una vez que se relajó, la adrenalina dejó su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor que lo recorrió de cola a trompa, sobre todo en la parte de arriba de su hocico, donde el pastor alemán lo mordió. Tocó su nariz, pero el dolor era insoportable. Sabía que debía limpiar su herida, así que busco en la vieja cabaña y encontró un pedazo de trapo. Salió un momento de la cabaña y dejó que el agua de lluvia mojara el trapo y con eso limpió la herida lo mejor que pudo. No quería moverse tanto porque sus fuerzas estaban minadas, así que se acostó y comenzó a reflexionar en todo lo que pasó ese día.

-" _Este día fue de lo peor: Chase me golpea, mis "amigos" solo observaron lo que paso y nadie me ayudó, y yo solo quise ayudar a Skye, y ahora estoy en esta horrible cabaña, mojado y adolorido, no es justo! Además, debo de huir de la ciudad, no vaya a ser que Chase cumpla su amenaza y venga a matarme, así que no puedo regresar al cuartel, seguro ya convenció a Ryder y al resto de los cachorros de que yo tuve la culpa de lo que pasó, y lo más seguro es que Rocky tampoco dirá nada para defenderme, solo se preocupan por ellos mismos_ –pensó melancólico el dálmata, mientras permanecía acostado y veía por la ventana caer la lluvia.

 _-Chase siempre fue su cachorro consentido, yo solo soy el perro torpe y estúpido del cual se pueden burlar los demás y que debe ayudar a todos sin recibir nada a cambio, y cuando yo necesite ayuda, ninguno me apoyó, si esos son mis amigos, prefiero quedarme solo, buscare otro lugar donde pueda vivir por mi cuenta, lejos de Bahía Aventura y de ellos, ya no me necesitan"_ –pensó con tristeza. De pronto, su estómago comenzó a rugir con fuerza. El dálmata recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, y debido al accidente de Skye, lo que pasó con Chase y su huida, se olvidó de comer. Olfateó por la cabaña, y un pequeño rastro lo llevo afuera y entre las vigas de la entrada encontró un par de croquetas para perro.

-" _Supongo deben ser de las que Rubble tiró cuando abrió su lonchera_ " –pensó Marshall, recordando la anécdota del día que pensaron que la cabaña estaba embrujada-, " _bueno, me servirán por el momento"_. El cachorro trató de masticarlas, pero vio que estaban duras y rancias, además de que su boca le dolía aun por los golpes y sentía sus dientes flojos, incluso volvió a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca por el esfuerzo de morder. Quiso escupirlas, pero sin otra cosa que comer, trato de masticarlas lo más lento posible. Sentía como si masticara un par de piedras, pero después de tenerlas un rato en su boca, las croquetas se suavizaron y pudo tragarlas con dificultad. Salió un momento y de un charco de agua bebió un poco de agua para calmar la sed. Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a invadirlo y le restaba fuerzas, así que volvió a entrar, se acostó y se cubrió con una alfombra vieja, la cual apenas pudo protegerlo del frio. Por la ventana pudo ver que la lluvia no cesaba, lo que enfriaba más el clima.

 _-Bbbbrrrrr, está helando, pero es mejor esto a dormir en la intemperie_ –pensó el dálmata, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño – _que estarán haciendo los cachorros, estarán tristes por mi ausencia? No lo creo, seguro estarán felices porque ya no está el bufón tonto del grupo que le arruina su diversión, en especial Chase, en ese caso, ya no tengo motivos para permanecer aquí, definitivamente me iré de esta ciudad_ "- pensó con tristeza y lloró en silencio por un rato, hasta que el frío y el cansancio lograron vencerlo y cayó profundamente dormido.


	7. Buscando a un dálmata

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, fieles lectores míos, vamos a paso lento pero por suerte las musas cooperaron y logró salir este episodio, poco a poco iremos llegando a la conclusión de esta trama._

 _Nuevamente, le agradezco a todos ustedes por sus siempre oportunos y valiosos comentarios (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Nelson Cabrera G, Entity of Spite, Napo-1, Otro loco más y demás, muchas gracias por darme los ánimos para seguir adelante)_

 _Sigamos con el drama, sigamos con la aventura, y continuemos viendo como los cachorros solucionaran esto, coooooontinuamos!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Buscando a un dálmata.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Bahía Aventura, y con los primeros rayos del sol, Marshall se despertó. El sueño apenas le sirvió para descansar, trato de estirarse, pero el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer al piso. Con la luz del sol se pudo percatar de todos los moretones que tenía, y cada movimiento que hacía le dolía cada vez más, pero no quería permanecer más en ese lugar, pues si alguien lo veía, podrían avisarle a los PAW Patrol. Salió de la cabaña y de otro charco que encontró tomó un sorbo de agua y volvió a mojar el trapo con el cual limpió nuevamente la herida de su hocico, la cual ahora estaba hinchada y comenzaba a infectarse, pero no le dio importancia. Caminó por el bosque, en busca de la autopista interestatal. Una vez que llegó se detuvo y observó la enorme carretera, sin saber aún cuál sería el rumbo que iba a tomar, y comenzó a pensar en las diferentes opciones que conocía.

 _-Tal vez podría ir a Fondo Nuboso, pero no me gustaría que el alcalde Humdinger me viera ahí vagando. Ciudad Aventura está cerca, pero seguro les avisaran si llego. Tal vez podría ir a Eagletown, aunque es un viaje largo; o la ciudad costera de Costal City, Zuma habla muy bien de ese sitio, o incluso llegar a la frontera y pasar a México, si Tracker pudo, yo también puedo. O que tal….Nueva York…no, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en ese lugar, jamás regresaría ahí, creo que será mejor seguir caminando, algo se me ocurrirá –_ concluyó el dálmata, así que sin más opciones en su mente, se limitó a caminar al lado de la carretera, pensando que hacer.

* * *

De vuelta en el cuartel, los cachorros se levantaban tras una tormentosa y agitada noche. Chase apenas pudo dormir, pues la idea de encontrar a Marshall no lo dejó conciliar el sueño, al igual que varias pesadillas donde veía al dálmata en diversas situaciones escabrosas: malherido, torturado o incluso muerto, imágenes que lo asustaron y luchaba por sacar de su mente. Los demás cachorros se veían preocupados, pero todos estaban listos y dispuestos a colaborar con la búsqueda de su amigo. En eso, todos oyeron la señal de alerta en sus placas.

-CACHORROS, LOS QUIERO A TODOS ARRIBA, AHORA! -dijo Ryder con seriedad, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del elevador se abría.

-RYDER NOS LLAMA! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Los cinco cachorros subieron al elevador, incluyendo a Skye, quien se movía lentamente por sus heridas. Pasaron por su conocido logotipo y salieron usando sus acostumbrados uniformes de trabajo. Chase llevaba su equipo táctico de espía, y estaba ansioso por comenzar la búsqueda. Ryder los recibió en la planta alta, pero esta vez estaba vestido con un pantalón de cuero, chamarra de piel y botas negras, así como lentes oscuros y un casco negro, muy diferente a su vestimenta habitual, mirando con severidad a los cachorros. Bajaron del elevador en silencio y se colocaron en fila, como habitualmente hacen, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera Chase hizo su habitual saludo, solo esperaban a que Ryder les diera las indicaciones. Con todos ellos presentes, el chico habló.

-Cachorros, como ya saben, Marshall huyó del cuartel, y ahora desconocemos su paradero, debemos encontrarlo antes de que lo perdamos o pueda sufrir algún daño. Quiero que se organicen en equipos y comiencen una búsqueda masiva, Skye, no quisiera presionarte y sé que Katie te dijo que debías descansar, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para esta misión, serás nuestros ojos en el cielo, y con tu ayuda podremos abarcar más nuestro radio de búsqueda.

-No te preocupes Ryder, Marshall es mi amigo y con gusto los ayudare –dijo la cockapoo.

-Rubble, quiero que tú y Zuma se dividan y busquen por en el interior de la ciudad, puede que exista la posibilidad de que Marshall aun este escondido cerca de aquí, pregunten con todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad de ser necesario.

-LO HAREMOS! –dijeron los dos cachorros al mismo tiempo.

-Chase, aunque no debería dejarte participar por lo que discutimos ayer, también sé realmente quieres arreglar las cosas, y que eres el indicado para esta misión: quiero que tú y Rocky comiencen a buscar en los alrededores de la ciudad y las carreteras. Usen su olfato y sus habilidades para rastrear a Marshall, puede que trate de huir a otro estado.

-SI JEFE RYDER! PROMETO QUE LO ENCONTRAREMOS! –dijo Chase con seguridad.

-Muy bien, pero necesitaremos refuerzos –dijo Ryder más tranquilo a ver que los cachorros estaban listos y coordinados. Oprimió un botón de su comunicador y apareció la pantalla de misiones dividida en dos segmentos, de un lado estaba Everest y del otro lado estaba Tracker.

-Gracias por atender mi llamado, cachorros. Everest, quiero que nos apoyes buscando en las montañas por si Marshall decide llegar con ustedes.

-De acuerdo Ryder, estaremos pendientes -dijo Everest con tono serio y mirando con cierta expresión de enfado a los cachorros, algo inusual en ella, lo que les causó extrañeza.

-Tracker, aunque dudo que Marshall llegue a la jungla, me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros y nos ayudes con tu súper oído, de camino para acá puedes usarlo para tratar de localizarlo.

-Of course Ryder! Por supuesto! Iré en seguida! –dijo el chihuahua.

-Hecho! Comiencen la búsqueda, yo acudiré con la alcaldesa para emitir un boletín y una alerta amber para cachorros ante los medios, así como para arreglar las cosas con los habitantes de la ciudad y tranquilizarlos. Si alguien tiene noticias de Marshall, contáctenme inmediatamente.

Todos los cachorros aullaron y después descendieron por el tobogán hacia sus vehículos y comenzaron la frenética búsqueda del dálmata. Tenían la esperanza de que encontraran a su amigo sano y salvo, antes de que huyera de la ciudad, o de que algo malo le sucediera.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, Marshall ya llevaba una buena ventaja de tiempo y de recorrido. El dálmata caminó un par de kilómetros sobre la carretera, como si fuera cualquier cachorro vagabundo. De pronto, se sintió muy débil, y el dolor provocado por sus heridas volvía a invadirlo, lo que le dificultaba seguir avanzando, así que se detuvo unos minutos a descansar.

- _Rayos, esto es difícil, todo me duele, creo que tengo rota una costilla y….tengo mucha hambre, pero no veo nada que pueda comer, tal vez…. ahí_! -pensó el cachorro, al ver una casa rústica en medio de un enorme campo de siembra. El cachorro avanzó lo más rápido que le permitió su maltrecho cuerpo, llego a la casa y tocó la puerta, esperando que alguien pudiera auxiliarlo. La puerta se abrió, pero apareció un granjero mal encarado y sosteniendo un rifle de caza.

-Qué quieres pulgoso? –dijo el tipo molesto y evidentemente alcoholizado.

-Señor, podría…podría ayudarme? Quisiera algo de comida o agua, yo…..

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ, NO ME GUSTAN LOS EXTRAÑOS, NI LOS PERROS! –gritó el sujeto y lanzó un disparo al aire. Marshall se asustó por la detonación e instintivamente salió corriendo de vuelta a la carreta, mientras oía al sujeto maldiciendo y disparando nuevamente su arma.

-Y NO TE ACERQUES A MIS TIERRAS, PULGOSO! –gritó nuevamente el sujeto y cerró violentamente la puerta. El dálmata logro ocultarse detrás de un árbol, donde se sentó por unos instantes para recuperar el aliento. En eso, pudo notar que algo escurría de su oreja, tocó con su pata el líquido y vio que era sangre. También sintió un pequeño agujero en su oreja, producto de la bala del segundo disparo del granjero, pero que no lo sintió por la adrenalina.

-Vaya….no todos son….tan amigables como….el granjero Al…..debó, seguir buscando.

El dálmata retomó su camino, pero el hambre y el dolor no lo dejaban avanzar mucho. Caminó media hora más, pero sentía como sus fuerzas se agotaban, incluso percibió que varias moscas lo rondaban, y al tocar la parte superior de su hocico, notó que escurría una secreción con un olor fétido. Era su herida, que estaba infectada y supuraba pús, necesitaba algo para limpiarla, pero no encontró nada útil que pudiera usar. Resignado, continuó caminando y miraba a todos lados para encontrar algo que saciara su hambre. De pronto, vio tirado al lado de la carretera un objeto redondo que estaba envuelto en papel encerado. Comenzó a olfatearlo para ver que era.

-Creo que es *sniff sniff*…creo….que si! Es….es comida! –el cachorro reconoció de inmediato el objeto: era la envoltura de una hamburguesa, precisamente de las que vende el señor Porter, estaba comida a la mitad, aunque ya estaba comenzando a oler mal, pero no tenía opción. Tomó el platillo y le quito la cebolla y los pepinillos y se quedó con el pan y la carne y los devoró con prisa. Pudo sentir percibir un ligero sabor amargo en la carne de la hamburguesa, pero su necesidad de comer hizo que ignorara ese detalle. Al lado del empaque había un vaso con un poco de refresco. Con la lengua, el dálmata probó el contenido, el cual le pareció desagradable.

-Guacala! Esta tibio, y sabe raro, sé que Ryder nos ha prohibido comer ciertos alimentos de humanos, pero no hay nada más por aquí que comer –dijo el dálmata, y tomó el líquido del vaso. Con un poco de comida en su estómago, prosiguió con su huida y siguió caminando.

* * *

Por su parte, los cachorros se habían dividido en equipos, Zuma y Rubble estaban buscando frenéticamente por toda Bahía Aventura, trataban de preguntarles a las personas que encontraban en el camino, pero la mayoría de la gente los evitaba, los ignoraba o abiertamente les pedían que no los molestaran, lo que entorpecía su labor de búsqueda.

-Por qué no nos ayudan? -preguntó Rubble preocupado y extrañado por ese comportamiento.

-Debe sew por lo de Chase, la gente seguro ya se enteró y no quiere acewcawse a nosotros, deben pensaw que les haremos daño, de todas formas, no creo que nos puedan decir mucho.

-Oigan, ustedes son los PAW Patrol, cierto? –dijo un transeúnte que tímidamente se les acercó.

-Sí señow, somos nosotros –dijo Zuma lo más tranquila y educadamente posible.

-Escuche que buscan a un dálmata, no sé esto sea de utilidad, pero un amigo me comentó que vio un cachorro sin placa que iba vagando solo por la carretera interestatal, hacia el norte.

-Debe ser Marshall! -dijo Rubble.

-Muchas gracias, señow –dijo Zuma, agradeciendo al transeúnte.

-Por nada, solo tengan cuidado, y díganle a ese pastor alemán que tome clases para manejo de la ira, la gente está bastante asustada por lo que pasó!

-No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de eso- dijo Rubble, encendiendo su excavadora.

-WYDER, TENEMOS UNA PISTA! MAWSHALL VA HACIA EL NOWTE, EN LA CAWETERA!

* * *

Ryder se encontraba en el ayuntamiento, dando una pequeña conferencia de prensa convocada por la alcaldesa Goodway para tratar de explicar los acontecimientos ocurridos, también para pedir ayuda a fin de localizar al dálmata perdido.

-Les agradezco a todos por su presencia, entiendo la preocupación de la gente por lo ocurrido hace poco, pero en este momento, estamos enfocando nuestros esfuerzos en localizar a uno de nuestros cachorros, y espero que la gente de Bahía Aventura nos ayude a localizar a Marshall.

-Están seguros de que ese pastor alemán no es una amenaza? Vimos como dejo a ese dálmata y no me gustaría que lastimara a nuestras familias –dijo una mujer entre la multitud.

-Como ya los dije, ese fue un incidente aislado, aún estamos determinando que fue lo que lo desencadenó, y tomaremos medidas para evitar que ocurra nuevamente, pero Chase es un excelente cachorro, todos aquí lo conocen, y saben que no es un riesgo para las personas.

-Entonces explica por qué golpeo al dálmata y lo hizo huir –dijo otra voz entre la multitud.

-Les repito nuevamente, fue algo totalmente inesperado, y prometemos que no volverá a pasar, además, todos aquí conocen a mis cachorros, saben que todos son muy confiables y no son peligrosos, pero en este momento les pido su colaboración para localizar a nuestro cachorro bombero, si alguien tiene información de su paradero, les agradecería nos lo hagan saber.

La multitud comenzó a rumorear entre ellos. En eso, sonó el comunicador de Ryder, quien inmediatamente atendió la llamada, esperando que fueran buenas noticias.

-Aquí Ryder –contesto el chico con ansiedad.

-WYDER, TENEMOS UNA PISTA! MAWSHALL VA HACIA EL NOWTE, EN LA CAWETERA!

-Gracias Zuma, enviare a alguien para confirmar ese dato –dijo Ryder. Colgó la llamada y oprimió el icono de Skye, quien ya se encontraba dando vueltas en el cielo de la ciudad.

-Skye, nos informan que Marshall fue visto por la carretera norte, verifica eso.

-De acuerdo Ryder, me dirijo hacia allá –dijo Skye. Comenzó a dirigir su helicóptero hacia la carretera interestatal, y usando sus gafas, comenzó a escudriñar la zona, pero sin éxito.

-No veo a Marshall, iré en la otra dirección –la cockapoo decidió dar la vuelta. En eso, el dálmata alcanzó a oír el sonido del helicóptero, miro a lo lejos y pudo distinguirl.

 _-Es…Skye? Entonces parece que está bien, al menos sirvió lo que hice, pero…que hace aquí? Tal vez me están buscando, pero seguro también me culpará por lo ocurrido, no puedo dejar que me vea_ –pensó el dálmata. Miró a su alrededor, y encontró una zona con arbustos y maleza alta, y ahí se ocultó, esperando que Skye no lo viera. La cachorra sobrevoló encima del lugar donde estaba Marshall, pero no pudo verlo, funcionando la treta del cachorro.

-*Suspiro* es inútil Ryder, no veo rastros de él, volveré a dar otra vuelta cerca de las montañas y de la vías del tren –dijo Skye con frustración. Dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Una vez que Marshall dejo de escuchar el helicóptero, salió de su escondite y retomó su caminata.


	8. Un pasado en comun

_Saludos, fieles lectores, poco a poco vamos avanzado al final de esta emotiva trama, faltan unos cuantos capítulos pero les aseguro que estarán llenos de mucho drama y emoción._

 _Mis agradecimientos a ustedes que comparten su tiempo y comentarios (_ _Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Nelson Cabrera G, Entity of Spite, Napo-1, Otro loco más y demás)_ _muchas gracias, sus comentarios son valiosos y me impulsan a seguir adelante)_

 _El viaje aún no termina, sigan pendientes de esta odisea y de su pronta conclusión_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Un pasado en común**

Mientras Zuma y Rubble buscaba en la ciudad, y Skye revisaba las montañas, Chase y Rocky seguían buscando por los alrededores. Con su olfato, el pastor alemán logró encontrar un rastro del dálmata, muy débil pero era suficiente para mantener la esperanza viva. Olfateaba frenéticamente para no perder esa pista, la que finalmente los llevó a la cabaña de Wild Willbur.

-Pasó por aquí, aun puedo olerlo –dijo Chase. Rocky hizo lo mismo, confirmando lo que dijo su amigo. Ambos cachorros entraron a la vieja cabaña, donde el olor era aún más fuerte, y miraron hacia todos lados, pero no encontraron al dálmata, aunque si confirmaron que estuvo ahí.

-MARSHALL, ESTAS AQUÍ? MARSHAAAALL! –gritó Chase, pero nadie atendió su llamado.

-Chase, debió pasar la noche aquí, pero eso fue hace horas –dijo Rocky, rascando su oreja.

-Lo sé! Pero si estuvo aquí, significa que aún puede estar por estos rumbos, si está mal herido, no creo que se pueda mover tan rápido, debemos seguir buscando! –dijo el pastor alemán. Ambos canes subieron a sus vehículos y volvieron a olfatear la zona, con la esperanza de que pudieran encontrar algún nuevo rastro que los llevara con su amigo dálmata.

* * *

Marshall logró avanzó un rato más por la carretera, pero llego un momento en el que tuvo que detenerse, un tremendo y persistente dolor de estómago lo paralizó, haciendo que el resto del dolor de su cuerpo se incrementara, impidiéndole continuar con su marcha.

-Uuugggghhhh! -dijo mientras tocaba su barriga con su pata-, me…duele…..mucho, creo que…creo que esa carne…. estaba podrida….y no tengo medicina….a menos que….!

Siguiendo su instinto primordial, se acercó a donde vio que el pasto estaba crecido y comenzó a masticarlo, pero el sabor le resulto muy desagradable y se detuvo.

-Guácala! Sabe horrible! Como es que todos los demás perros hacen esto? –dijo asqueado, pero sin más opciones, siguió masticando. Una vez que comió la mayor cantidad de pasto que pudo, se recostó junto a la sombra de un árbol. El calor y el hambre no le ayudaban, igual que su herida infectada y su lesión en la costilla, así que prefirió descansar un momento, mientras su remedio casero hacía efecto. Se acostó con cuidado, ya que el dolor del estómago era insoportable, al igual que el dolor del resto de las heridas de su cuerpo, en particular la de la nariz, la cual ya estaba supurando mucho pús, así como la de su oreja, que comenzó a dolerle. Permaneció inmóvil por un par de minutos, pensando en su actual situación.

- _Estoy cansado, hambriento, enfermo, herido, valdrá la pena seguir? Quisiera volver a casa, pero que tal si me rechazan otra vez? Qué tal si Ryder me castiga? Tal vez por eso me buscan, quieren castigarme por el accidente de Skye, seguro Chase ya los convenció de que yo tuve la culpa de que ella se accidentara, seguro Rocky también_ … - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como su estómago comenzó a gruñir ruidosamente, y un intenso dolor en su estómago lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo. Se acurrucó poniendo sus patas en su vientre y respiró profundo mientras pasaba la sensación. Sin embargo, la molestia no disminuía, y de pronto, sintió que algo comenzó a subir rápidamente por su garganta. Como pudo se levantó y apenas se puso en cuatro patas, vomitó sin cesar por algunos segundos, hasta que sintió su estómago vació, y se dejó caer, exhausto por el esfuerzo. Un olor fétido y desagradable provenía del líquido que vomitó, lo que confirmaba que comió algo descompuesto, pero al menos eso le ayudo a sentirse momentáneamente mejor. Descansó por unos minutos más para recuperar sus fuerzas, y luego volvió a retomar su camino.

* * *

Chase y Rocky iban en sus vehículos recorriendo la carretera. El pastor alemán usaba su olfato para tratar de localizar al dálmata, y de improviso, detectó algo, un ligero rastro en el aire, así que se detuvo para verificar. En eso, su placa sonó, y vio que era Skye quien llamaba.

-Ya recorrí la carretera y no encontré nada –dijo la cockapoo-, como van ustedes?

-Encontré un rastro, es algo débil, pero puedo olerlo, estoy seguro, mi nariz no falla.

-Yo no vi a nadie por ahí, pero si tu nariz dice que encontró algo, verifícalo, yo daré un segundo recorrido por las montañas, les avisaré si encuentro algo.

-Gracias Skye, estamos al pendiente, cambio y fuera –dijo el pastor alemán. Volvió a olfatear el aire y pudo retomar el rastro, era un olor a sangre, aun fresca, lo que preocupó al cachorro.

-*Sniff sniff*, por aquí pasó, puedo asegurarlo, puedo oler…..su sangre! Parece que está herido, hay que buscarlo! –dijo Chase, olfateando el suelo y después el aire, tratando de localizar la dirección que el dálmata tomó. En eso, el mestizo se acercó al cachorro policía.

-Oye Chase, a que te referías con eso de la muerte de la madre de Marshall? -pregunto Rocky; aunque estaba molesto con el pastor alemán, tenía curiosidad por saber el significado de esas enigmáticas palabras. Chase suspiró, pues los cachorros realmente no sabían nada del pasado del dálmata, y decidió que era mejor contarle a su amigo todo lo que sabía.

-Cuando Marshall nació, su madre murió durante el parto, y según los doctores, parece que no recibió suficiente oxígeno cuando nació, dijeron que por eso le afectaría cuando creciera, a eso le atribuyen que sea tan torpe. Su padre era Blaze, el famoso dálmata bombero de Nueva York, alguien muy estricto, pero nunca lo quiso, e incluso lo culpó por la muerte de su madre, y debido a su torpeza natural fue que lo rechazó y parece que ese fue el motivo por el cual lo dejó en un refugio para cachorros abandonados, fue ahí donde Ryder nos encontró a ambos y nos adoptó.

-Espera, ustedes dos estaban en el mismo refugio? –dijo Rocky asombrado por saber eso, a lo que el pastor alemán asintió con la cabeza y en silencio, rememorando su propio pasado.

-Vaya, eso sí es algo triste, sé que ustedes fueron los fundadores de los PAW Patrol, pero no imagine que ambos venían del mismo refugio, como fue que llegaste ahí? -preguntó el mestizo. Chase suspiró, pues era algo que no había compartido con nadie y solo Marshall sabía.

-Veras….yo fui hijo de una pareja de perros policías, mi padre se llamaba Trigger y mi madre se llamaba Miranda. Ambos murieron en el cumplimiento de su deber cuando yo era un cachorrito más pequeño, y el oficial que era el compañero de papá me adoptó, Al principio todo estaba bien, pero luego este oficial perdió su empleo. Se volvió alcohólico, y comenzó a portarse distinto, me maltrataba, me gritaba, incluso….incluso llego a golpearme y herirme cuando estaba ebrio, abusó mucho de mí. Cada día de mi corta vida se volvió una horrible pesadilla. Finalmente, un día me tomó y me dejó en ese refugio. Estaba solo y triste, pero libre de dolor.

Rocky no dijo nada, estaba boquiabierto mirando al pastor alemán quien continuaba relatando su historia con su mirada empañada y su voz entrecortada por recordar esa parte de su pasado.

-Fue en ese refugio donde conocí a Marshall, ambos éramos muy pequeños, así que nos pusieron juntos, yo era alguien temeroso y callado, pero él….era un cachorro distinto: a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo, era alguien alegre y optimista, aún recuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando me conoció, me dio ánimos y me enseñó a nunca perder la esperanza, prometimos que seríamos hermanos y nos….*sniff sniff* nos cuidaríamos por siempre….desde ese momento, me volví su hermano mayor, yo….yo debía protegerlo, y ahora…ahora, fui yo quien.….fui yo quien lo lastimó y lo alejó…..….yo…MARSHALL, QUE FUE LO QUE TE HICE? –gritó Chase y comenzó a llorar. Rocky no podía creer que ese cachorro al que veía como alguien valeroso y heroico, ahora estaba devastado y llorando como un cachorrito indefenso. En ese momento, el mestizo lo abrazó, y Chase dejó de llorar, aferrándose al abrazo de su amigo.

-Chase, yo…..cuando te conocí, pensé que eras solo otro cachorro arrogante y engreído, y me hartaba tu rutina de líder prepotente, y la verdad, por lo que le hiciste a Marshall, realmente estuve a punto de golpearte junto a Zuma y Rubble, pero al oírte decir esto, me doy cuenta….me doy cuenta que eres un buen amigo y un gran hermano, solo tuviste un momento de confusión, y al saber de tu pasado, veo que sufriste mucho, pero te convertiste en alguien muy fuerte y valiente, y realmente quieres a Marshall, y por eso…yo te admiro… y puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste –dijo Rocky con la voz quebrada.

-Gracias Rocky –dijo Chase, limpiando sus lágrimas-, es hora de encontrarlo, cueste lo que cueste, tengo que disculparme con él y arreglar las cosas para que regrese con nosotros.

Los dos cachorros asintieron, regresaron a sus vehículos y retomaron su búsqueda, sabían que era necesario encontrar al dálmata, antes de que le pasara algo grave.

* * *

Marshall prosiguió su huida y logró avanzar un buen trecho de camino, pero volvió a sentirse mal. La sed, el hambre, el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas minaban sus fuerzas. Volteó y vio que ya estaba bastante lejos de Bahía Aventura, pero no sabía dónde estaba ni había indicaciones que le dijeran en qué dirección iba, solo podía ver algunos acantilados y zonas boscosas, por lo que supuso que ya estaba aproximándose a algún otro estado.

- _Parece que logre alejarme bastante, pero no puedo avanzar más, me duele todo, hubiera traído al menos unas vendas para estas heridas_ –pensó el dálmata. Siguió avanzando, pero con lentitud, así que pensó una nueva táctica: esperaría a ver si alguien podía llevarlo, así que se puso a un lado de la carretera, esperando que algún automovilista se apiadara de él. Por casi 15 minutos estuvo bajo el inclemente sol, pero ningún vehículo se detenía. Comenzó a perder las esperanzas cuando oyó a lo lejos el sonido de un motor.

- _Un vehículo! Ya sé! Le pediré que me lleve a la ciudad más cercana, será más fácil que seguir a pie_ –pensó el dálmata, y se preparó para poner su carita triste, esa que siempre usaba para obtener algo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el vehículo que pasaba frente a sus ojos era la patrulla de Chase y el camión de Rocky. Se cruzaron miradas por unos breves instantes y el dálmata sacó fuerzas de su interior para volver a correr y huir de los cachorros.

-AHÍ ESTA! -gritó Chase, quien frenó de golpe su patrulla, bajó y salió en persecución de su amigo, Rocky hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron detrás del dálmata. Marshall, con una mezcla de disgusto y miedo, hizo lo que podía por tratar de dejar atrás a sus perseguidores. Era el más rápido de los cachorros, pero sus heridas y el cansancio no lo ayudaban, por lo que no lograba correr a toda potencia y poco a poco estaba siendo alcanzado por los dos canes.

-MARSHALL, ESPERAAAAA! –gritó Chase, con la esperanza de que el dálmata se detuviera.

-Déjenme en paz! -gritó el dálmata, mientras corría sin detenerse, hasta que logró ver que se dirigía a un risco, y a duras penas pudo frenar a tiempo. Pensó por un momento en saltar, pero se asomó y vio que estaba muy alto. Era una caída demasiado riesgosa, pero en ese momento se sentía acorralado, lo que lo angustiaba más al ver que los cachorros lo alcanzaban.

-POR FAVOR, ESPERA! –gritó Rocky, esperando que el dálmata no hiciera alguna locura.

-Que quieren de mí? Ya me fui como todos ustedes quisieron, qué más quieren? -dijo Marshall.

-Tranquilízate! No queremos que te vayas, queremos que regreses con nosotros, solo queremos que… –decía Rocky, pero Chase se desesperó, empujó al mestizo y se adelantó hacia donde estaba el dálmata, quien al ver al pastor alemán, se sobresaltó y comenzó a retroceder más, sin percatarse que estaba a unos milímetros del borde del risco. Al dar el último paso, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vació. Ambos cachorros se asomaron y vieron la escena como si fuera en cámara lenta, contemplando como el dálmata caía agitando sus patas y después se perdió entre el follaje de los árboles que había en el fondo del acantilado.

-MARSHALL, NOOOOOO! -gritó Chase con desesperación al ver como caía su amigo. Trató de saltar para alcanzarlo, pero Rocky lo sujeto con toda su fuerza para evitar que se lanzara.

-ESTAS LOCO? NO PUEDES HACE ESO! TE VAS A MATAR!

-DEBO SALVARLO! ES MI HERMANO! SUELTAME! –grito Chase, pero Rocky le dio una fuerte bofetada al pastor alemán, y lo sostuvo con sus patas para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-PIENSA IDIOTA! ESTA MUY ALTO! Tu tirolesa no llega hasta allá, no traemos nuestras mochilas jet, y tampoco podemos bajar por aquí, es muy arriesgado lanzarse así sin pensar, debemos actuar de forma inteligente. Avancemos hasta llegar a una desviación, por ahí podemos bajar y una vez que lleguemos, lo buscaremos, comprendiste bien?

Chase reacciono y entendió lo dicho por el mestizo, así que asintió con la cabeza. Rocky sonrió satisfecho de haber convencido a su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a sus vehículos. Antes de que abordaran, Chase se dirigió al mestizo.

-Gra…gracias Rocky, no sé en qué pensaba, por algo eres la voz de la razón del equipo, por eso Ryder confía en ti, eres el más maduro de todos nosotros.

-No me agradezcas, para eso son los amigos, a veces hay que ser más analítico y menos emocional, vamos! Hay que salvar a Marshall, Mientras llamaré a Ryder! -dijo Rocky.

Los dos cachorros intercambiaron miradas, encendieron los motores de sus vehículos y avanzaron para buscar la forma de llegar al fondo del acantilado para salvar a su amigo. Chase esperaba con toda su alma que el dálmata estuviera bien.


	9. Un regalo inesperado

_Saludos, fieles lectores, aunque dije que ya casi acabamos esta historia, decidi dividir el ultimo capitulo en dos partes, para que no estuviera tan pesado, además, faltara el epílogo, con lo cual sera la conclusión dfinitiva de esta dramatica historia._

 _Nuevamente, las gracias para todos ustedes que con sus comentarios me hacen seguir adelante con esto (_ _Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Nelson Cabrera G, Spiteful Entity, Napo-1, Otro loco más y demás, sus palabras son bien recibidas y me alegran el dia, sigan así_ _)_

 _Dos estaciones mas antes de llegar al final de recorrido, pero seguiran llenas de acción y emotividad, disfruten el viaje._

 _.Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Un regalo inesperado**

Marshall cayó desde lo alto del risco, pensando que iba directo a una muerte segura, pero para su fortuna, las copas de los árboles donde caía eran muy densas, logrando amortiguar su caída, aunque eso no evito que recibiera varios golpes conforme caía, finalizando con un duro aterrizaje sobre el musgoso suelo del bosque. Terminó acostado bajo un árbol, y permaneció desmayado y sin moverse por un rato. Poco a poco, comenzó a recuperar el sentido, aunque el dolor que tenía era aún mayor al de la golpiza, y noto que su pata trasera izquierda estaba torcida, señal de una fractura. También sintió un dolor inmenso en donde tenía la costilla rota y de su hocico brotaba sangre, resultado de la caída. Estaba débil y con más heridas, pensando que ese lugar apartado del bosque se convertiría en su tumba. Ante eso, el cachorro comenzó a aceptar la idea de que ya no podía huir de su destino, que era morir en ese solitario sitio.

 _-"No….. puedo…moverme, me siento…débil, ya no quiero huir…ni sufrir…..solo…solo quiero que esto termine!_ –pensó el dálmata con tristeza. De pronto, alcanzó a ver a lo lejos que los arbustos se movían, y de entre ellos vio salir una oscura figura. Debido al golpe y a su estado tan débil, no podía distinguir que era, hasta que ese ente se acercó, y pudo ver que se trataba de un lobo. Marshall sabía que en Bahía Aventura no había manadas de lobos, así que supuso que era de las montañas cercanas a la ciudad costera. Era un lobo adulto, su pelaje era de un tono gris con blanco y sus patas y hocico eran casi negras, alto y delgado, con ojos verdes y penetrantes y se veía intimidante. Por un momento, pudo ver como el lobo fijó su mirada en él y poco a poco se aproximaba hacia el cachorro, lento y sigiloso pero seguro y letal.

-Genial, lo que faltaba: un lobo, está bien, tal vez esta sea la señal de que debo rendirme y dejar de huir. Vamos! Ven y termina conmigo! –dijo el dálmata con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. El lobo estaba ya sobre el cachorro y comenzó a olfatearlo. Marshall pudo verlo con mayor detalle, realmente era imponente y sus garras y sus dientes era enormes. Sabía que no era rival para combatir a alguien así, y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. El lobo seguía olfateándolo y mirándolo con curiosidad, como si tomara su tiempo para atacar.

-Qué esperas? Mátame! Soy tu cena, acaba con mi sufrimiento, házlooooo! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con su mirada empañada. El lobo lo miró extrañado, acercó su hocico y abrió sus fauces, mostrando sus afilados dientes, y puso su hocico en el cuello del dálmata. Marshall ya no sentía miedo, y solo cerró sus ojos, esperando que el lobo no tardara y le diera una muerte rápida. Sus últimos pensamientos eran hacia sus amigos, pensando que estarían mejor sin él.

* * *

Ryder se encontraba en el ayuntamiento, había terminado de hablar con la alcaldesa y se dirigía a su todoterreno para retomar la búsqueda por su propia cuenta, incluso ya tenía algunas rutas trazadas para revisar cuando recibió la llamada de Rocky, la cual contestó enseguida.

-Aquí Ryder, que sucede?

-Encontramos a Marshall…..pero cayó a un acantilado, necesitamos asistencia médica!

Al escuchar eso, Ryder se quedó petrificado, y por su mente pasó la aterradora imagen del cachorro cayendo al vacío, y todo lo que eso implicaba. La insistente voz del cachorro reciclador fue la que lo regresó a la realidad, y comenzó a trazar en su mente un nuevo plan de rescate.

-Vamos para allá! –dijo el joven rescatista. Colgó la llamada y volvió a oprimir su comunicador para una llamada general, mientras subía nuevamente a su todoterreno y encendía el motor.

-Cachorros! Rocky y Chase encontraron a Marshall! Diríjanse a su ubicación, se las mandaré a sus vehículos! Zuma! Necesito que traigas la ambulancia de Marshall y su equipo médico, vamos a necesitarlos, pronto! –ordenó el joven rescatista mientras, pisando a fondo el pedal.

-Enterado Wyder! –dijo Zuma. El labrador aceleró a fondo para dirigirse al cuartel, con Rubble quien lo seguía detrás. Ambos cachorros llegaron al cuartel y estacionaron sus vehículos. El cachorro nadador entró a la casita de Marshall y salió vistiendo el uniforme de paramédico de su amigo, después ladró el comando de cambio y la casita se transformó en una ambulancia.

-Sube Wubble, vamos! –grito Zuma. El bulldog subió a la ambulancia y se dirigieron con rumbo a donde cayó Marshall, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para ayudar a su amigo.

-Voy para allá también Ryder -dijo Skye, dando la vuelta a su helicóptero – _No puede ser! Es mi culpa, si lo hubiera visto antes, no habría caído por ese acantilado, solo espero este bien, después de todo, también es mi culpa que Chase lo golpeara_ –pensó Skye, llorando en silencio.

* * *

Marshall ya había aceptado su destino, solo esperaba a que el lobo terminara el trabajo. Podía sentir el aliento y la saliva del canino salvaje en su nuca, así como sus afilados colmillos tocando su piel, listo para acabarlo, esperando su que su dolor acabara. Inesperadamente, el enorme mamífero se detuvo, y retiró sus fauces del cuello del cachorro, se levantó y se alejó un poco, quedándose sentado y mirando al cachorro, quien no entendía la extraña actitud del lobo.

-Qué esperas, acaso quieres hacerme sufrir más? VAMOS, CÓMEME! –gritó el dálmata.

-No! -dijo el lobo secamente, mirando al cachorro, actitud que sorprendió a Marshall.

-QUUEEEE? Por qué no acabas conmigo? Acaso no ves que ya no quiero vivir?

-Estás herido….pero no estás tan grave como crees, lo que si detecto son varios sentimientos en ti: tristeza, dolor, angustia, pero realmente no quieres morir, no veo en ti la resignación de toda presa cuando realmente encara a la muerte y la acepta, es más…..te daré un regalo.

-Un regalo? –preguntó el cachorro extrañado por esa respuesta tan enigmática.

-Sí, ahora ponte de pie y levántate –ordenó el lobo gris.

-Pero no puedo…..

- **LEVANTATEEEEE**! –gruño el lobo con fuerza, adoptando una pose de ataque y una expresión de furia endemoniada. El dálmata, instintivamente, usó la poca fuerza que tenía, y tambaleante, logró incorporarse, al menos en tres patas, pero aun así, pudo ponerse de pie.

-Lo ves? Estás débil y lastimado, pero no estas agonizando, puedo oler cuando una presa ya está moribunda, resignándose a su destino y suplicando por el piadoso abrazo de la muerte, pero este no es tu caso. Además, he visto lobos con heridas más graves que las tuyas y aun así se las arreglaban para seguir combatiendo contra el enemigo hasta caer o ganar al final.

-Entonces, cuál es tu regalo? –preguntó Marshall tratando de comprender al lobo.

-Una segunda oportunidad, si puedes salir de aquí, tal vez puedas encontrar ayuda con los humanos, seguro estarán dispuestos a ayudar a un cachorrito moteado como tú, lo que no harían con un lobo, así que tal vez alguien te encuentre y pueda ayudarte.

-Pero, por qué haces esto? –dijo Marshall, mirando con más confianza al predador canino.

-Soy un lobo, un cazador, y a veces soy un carroñero, pero aunque no lo parezca, no soy un cruel asesino, aunque los humanos nos consideren así y no nos quieran, nuestra vida es dura y difícil, y aunque vaya contra mi propio instinto y los mandamientos de mi manada, no pienso tomar ventaja de un cachorro malherido e indefenso como tú, lo que cualquier otro lobo haría, además, yo pase por algo similar a ti, estaba herido y abandonado y solo deseaba unirme a los ancestros, pero alguien me salvó la vida y me dio otra oportunidad, así como lo hago contigo, así que eres libre de irte para regresar a tu guarida con tu propia manada, seguro te esperan.

-Vaya….eso…..es muy amable de tu parte, y te lo agradezco, pero…. no quiero regresar.

-Aaaahh! Ya entiendo, veo que huyes de tu manada, tendrás tus motivos, esos no son de mi incumbencia, pero tú eres quien eliges tu propio destino, así que tu decidirás si regresas o no, decide con sabiduría, cachorrito moteado, además *sniff sniff*, puedo olfatear dos presencias similares a la tuya, parecen ser otros dos cachorros, y una extraña ave metálica sobre nosotros.

Los dos caninos miraron al cielo y vieron el dron de Chase, el cual los enfocaba y luego se fue.

-Esas dos presencias deben ser amigos tuyos, huelen muy similar a ti- dijo el lobo, rascándose.

-Ellos no son mis amigos –dijo el dálmata con tristeza.

-Si no lo fueran, no estarían aquí, yo tuve amigos, y una manada, pero por ciertas diferencias preferí seguir mi propio camino, y aunque ya no formo parte de ellos, procuro ayudarlos cuando lo necesitan, es decisión tuya seguir con tus amigos o dejarlos, pero nunca abandonarlos.

-Tal vez….tal vez tengas razón –dijo el dálmata, meditando esas palabras.

-Debo retirarme, y sugiero te decidas pronto, aunque yo vigilo estas tierras, puede que haya otros lobos rondando por comida, y puede que ellos no sean tan misericordiosos como yo, mientras yo esté aquí, estarás protegido, pero no tardes mucho, o serás una presa fácil.

-Está bien, y…gracias por los consejos.

-De nada, tal vez nuestros caminos se crucen en otra ocasión, y si eso ocurre, espero me extiendas la misma cortesía que tuve contigo –dijo el lobo y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

-Espera! Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el dálmata.

-Grey Shadow, nos vemos, cachorro moteado! Que el destino sea benévolo contigo! –dijo el lobo, y rápidamente se perdió entre la vegetación del bosque. Marshall se quedó sentado viendo en la dirección en la cual se fue el canino, tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido.


	10. Lagrimas fraternales

_Saludos, fieles lectores, podriamos decir que llegamos al último capitulo oficial de esta melodrama canino, pero no por eso significa que todo esta terminado, aun nos falta una capitulo especial, por mientras, disfrutren_

 _Una vez más, les agradezco a todos ustedes, amigos lectoras y lectores, son sus palabras de aliento, sus comentarios y sus criticas constructivas, los que me impulsan a continuar (_ _Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Nelson Cabrera G, Spiteful Entity, Napo-1, Otro loco más y demás, muchisimas gracias)_

 _El viaje casi acaba, pero no lo hace menos interesante, disfruten el viaje._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Lagrimas fraternales**

Chase y Rocky corrían a toda prisa. Al ver a Marshall junto a un lobo fue algo que los hizo preocuparse, e iban dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuera por salvar la vida de su amigo, incluso tener que pelear con un lobo salvaje, sobre todo Chase, quien no soportaba la idea de volver a ver a su amigo y hermano en peligro, pero para su fortuna, vieron que el dálmata estaba solo.

-Escucha Chase, déjame hablar con él primero, cuando haya podido convencerlo de que no huya, te hare la señal para que te acerques, y no vuelvas a arruinarlo, entendiste? –susurró Rocky. El pastor alemán asintió con la cabeza y el mestizo se acercó lentamente al dálmata, quien permanecía sentado y pensativo, pero pudo notar la presencia del cachorro reciclador.

-Qué quieres Rocky? –dijo Marshall sin voltear. El mestizo trago saliva antes de responder.

-Marshall, estás herido, déjame ayudarte –dijo viendo con nerviosismo la pata rota de su amigo.

-Déjame en paz, no voy a regresar, ustedes no me quieren porque soy un cachorro estúpido, no es verdad? –dijo el dálmata con voz entrecortada y sin voltear para que no lo viera llorar.

-Eso no es cierto, todos te están buscando, incluso Skye, a pesar de está herida, se unió a nosotros para revisar los alrededores para encontrarte.

Por un momento, Rocky vio al dálmata titubear, esperaba que con esa respuesta su amigo recapacitara y se acercara al mestizo, pero Marshall se mantenía quieto y silencioso.

-Ella está bien? –preguntó secamente y sin mucha emoción.

-Sí, Katie la atendió y dijo que fue gracias a tu ayuda y tu rápida intervención que ella está bien.

Marshall respiró aliviado al saber que su amiga estaba mejor, pero aún seguida dándole la espalda a su amigo y su voz sonaba aun con molestia.

-Y para que quieren qué regrese? Para seguir riéndose de mí? Para burlarse del cachorro torpe y estúpido que nunca protesta? O para que también me golpeen entre todos, como hizo Chase?

-Escucha *suspiro* lamento que no hayamos intervenido, lo admito, todo pasó muy rápido y nos tomó por sorpresa, no supimos cómo reaccionar adecuadamente, pero créeme, todos te extrañamos muchísimo, hemos hecho hasta lo imposible para encontrarte: Skye ha estado recorriendo los cielos por horas, aun en su estado, yo me moje bajo la lluvia, Zuma casi se ahoga por buscarte, por favor, te lo suplico, regresa. Incluso Chase ha participado, aun cuando Ryder le prohibió hacerlo, y fue gracias a él que pudimos encontrarte aquí.

Marshall volteó a ver al mestizo, sus enormes ojos azules reflejaban una gran tristeza, pero no dijo nada, como si no creyera en las palabras de su amigo, aun así, continuó escuchándolo.

-Mira, él quiere disculparse contigo, déjalo que venga y te lo diga personalmente, te prometo solemnemente que no te hará daño, yo estaré aquí para protegerte, confía en mi –dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa y abriendo sus ojos como cachorro regañado. Marshall conocía esa expresión, era la que usaba Rocky para evitar que Ryder lo bañara, pero que también usaba para inspirar confianza en Zuma y en los demás. Ante eso, decidió ceder, pero con precaución.

-…..está bien….. –dijo Marshall con resignación-, pero que no se acerque demasiado.

-De acuerdo amigo…..CHASE! YA PUEDES VENIR!

El pastor alemán se acercó tímidamente hacia donde se encontraban los dos cachorros.

-Marshall, estás bien? Me alegra….

-No te acerques más! Quédate ahí! –gritó el dálmata, mirando con disgusto al pastor alemán.

-Está bien, está bien….…Marshall, te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, lamento…lamento lo que te hice…y te dije…...yo…..yo.….perdí el control, no quise que esto pasara, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que regreses con nosotros.

-Lo que sea? -dijo el dálmata-, acaso te dejarías golpear por mí?

-Sí, lo que tú quieras, es lo justo, si quieres golpearme, hazlo, no me defenderé.

El dálmata se acercó lentamente y cojeando a donde estaba el pastor alemán, se paró frente a él y con la poca fuerza que tenía, se lanzó sobre Chase y lo derribó. Marshall quedó encima de su amigo, gruñéndole y mostrando sus dientes, con una expresión de furia asesina, algo que ni Chase ni Rocky habían visto antes, y comenzó a abofetear al cachorro policía, después abrió sus fauces y mordió su pata izquierda. El mestizo no intervino y se limitó a observar de lejos lo que sucedía. El pastor alemán tampoco se movió ni dijo nada cuando sintió los afilados dientes del dálmata penetrando su traje táctico y desgarrando su piel, solo hizo una leve mueca de dolor, pero cuando el dálmata percibió el olor y el sabor de la sangre de su amigo, lo soltó inmediatamente, se alejó y comenzó a llorar, lo que confundió tanto a Rocky y a Chase.

-Marshall, que te pasa –preguntó Chase extrañado–, por qué te detuviste?

-Yo….yo…..NO PUEDO!….Realmente quiero golpearte…hacerte daño…..desquitarme por lo que hiciste, pero…..no puedo…..NO PUEDO! –dijo Marshall sollozando.

-Por qué no? -pregunto el pastor alemán consternado.

-Yo…aun te quiero, eres mi hermano mayor, y prometí proteger a mi hermano…..….siempre…te quiero al igual que a los otros cachorros, y preferiría morir antes que hacerte daño…..perdón…..perdón por hacerte eso –dijo el dálmata entre lágrimas.

Chase no podía creer esas palabras. Se quitó el casco táctico, lo arrojó al suelo y corrió a abrazar a Marshall, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas, como si tratara de evitar que huyera.

-No Marshall, perdóname tu, fui un cobarde, un idiota, te lastimé y te hice huir, y mírate! Estas muy malherido, casi te mueres al caer de un precipicio…casi te come un lobo…..y aun así…aun así…prefieres preocuparte por mi…eres un tonto….un cachorro tonto….con un corazón de oro y un alma pura y noble como los ángeles…..yo no….yo no…no merezco ser tu hermano…..ni tu amigo, soy un miserable…..

-No digas eso…tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo y mi hermano mayor, yo te quiero Chase.

-Te extrañe mucho hermanito! Te extrañé tanto! -dijo Chase, llorando desconsoladamente sin soltar al dálmata, sujetándolo con toda sus fuerzas y apoyando su cabeza con la de Marshall.

-Yo también te extrañé Chase, aun con lo que hiciste…..te extrañe mucho -dijo Marshall con la mirada empañada y su voz quebrada, abrazando al pastor alemán con sus pocas fuerzas.

-PERDONAME! PERDONAME POR FAVOR! TE DEFRAUDE, TE LASTIME, TE HICE SENTIR MAL! SI TU QUIERES, ME IRE DE LA CIUDAD, DE LOS PAW PATROL Y DE TU VIDA, PERO VUELVE A CASA….POR FAVOR….TE LO SUPLICO –lloraba Chase.

-NO CHASE, PERDONAME A MI POR HUIR ASÍ Y PREOCUPARLOS A TODOS, FUI UN MAL CACHORRO! –dijo Marshall, aferrándose a Chase.

-Tú no eres un mal cachorro, eres un cachorro maravilloso, cuando te vi caer…me quise morir, no soportaría que tu murieras, y más por mi culpa, buuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh! –gritaba Chase.

-No llores Chase, me parte el corazón ver a mis amigos llorar, y más a tí, buuuaaaahhhhhh!

Ambos cachorros lloraron abrazados por un rato, aferrados el uno al otro, como dos pequeños cachorritos temerosos de separarse, dejando que fluyera el dolor, la angustia y el temor que estuvieron guardando los últimos días. Rocky estaba feliz por ver que ambos canes se habían reconciliado, y con su mirada empañada, decidió unirse a ellos y los abrazó para reconfortarlos. Así permanecieron los tres amigos por un rato, hasta que finalmente se sintieron desahogados.

-Ven Marshall, te ayudaremos a salir de aquí –dijo Rocky. Entre los dos cachorros, cargaron en sus lomos al dálmata, quien disimuladamente volteó en dirección al bosque y vio a lo lejos a Grey Shadow, quien lo miró con ternura. Marshall le devolvió una débil sonrisa y el lobo se alejó. Tras unos minutos, llegaron a la salida de la carretera donde ya los esperaba Zuma y Rubble con la ambulancia. Con cuidado, los cachorros colocaron al dálmata sobre una camilla, lo cubrieron con una manta y lo sujetaron con unas correas para que no se cayera.

-Twanquilo Mawshall, te llevaremos con Katie –dijo Zuma lo más calmado posible, aunque en su interior deseaba gritar, brincar de alegría y abrazar a su hermano dálmata.

-Gracias…..Zuma….…oye….te ves bien….con…...mi uniforme -dijo sonriendo. El labrador sonrió contento por el comentario. Todos abordaron sus vehículos y regresaron a la ciudad.

* * *

Ya era de noche en Bahía Aventura, y tanto Ryder como sus cachorros permanecían en la sala de espera de la clínica de Katie. Estaban impacientes por saber cómo se encontraba el dálmata, después de todo, sabían que su estado de salud era bastante delicado debido a todo lo que había sufrido en esos dos días y estaban muy preocupados, en especial Chase, quien no dijo nada desde que llegaron a la veterinaria y Katie le vendó el brazo por la mordida de Marshall, y solo le limitaba a permanecer en silencio y atento a la puerta del consultorio. Tras un buen rato, Katie salió y todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y con ansias la rodearon, esperando a que la joven veterinaria les diera alguna noticia del estado de salud de su amigo.

-Como esta Marshall –preguntó Ryder preocupado. La joven veterinaria se retiró los guantes de látex, los tiró en un bote de basura y respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, la verdad…..está bastante delicado: presenta múltiples contusiones, heridas y laceraciones en su cara y cuerpo, una leve intoxicación, una pata fracturada, tres costillas rotas, una herida infectada en su hocico, otra herida de bala en su oreja, esta insolado, hambriento y con agotamiento extremo por todo el esfuerzo realizado, creo que eso cubre todo lo que tiene.

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a Chase, quien al percatarse de las acusadoras miradas de sus amigos, solo pudo encogerse de hombros y bajó la mirada por la vergüenza.

-Pero aún con eso, se encuentra fuera de peligro, se recuperara pronto –dijo Katie sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, todos suspiraron aliviados al saber que el dálmata estaba bien, y aunque estaba mal herido, estaba vivo y de regreso. Todos los cachorros aullaron de emoción, felices por oír eso, y Chase se veía más feliz y tranquilo por esa noticia.

-Gracias Katie, podemos llevárnoslo? –preguntó Ryder.

-Seguro. Pero deberá estar en reposo un buen tiempo. Pasen por aquí para verlo.

Todos entraron a una pequeña habitación que tenía cuatro camas, era el lugar donde Katie colocaba a las mascotas que requerían reposo tras una intervención quirurgica. Vieron al dálmata acostado en una pequeña cama, con varios vendajes en su cuerpo, incluyendo su hocico, así como un yeso en su pata fracturada, pero se veía contento y alerta.

-Amigos, están aquí! –dijo Marshall débilmente, volteando a ver a los cachorros.

-Así es -dijo Rocky -, nos alegra verte, y queremos disculparnos por nuestros actos.

-Fuimos unos cobardes, debimos ayudarte y no dejarte ir –dijo Rubble.

-Pewdónanos Mawshall, lo sentimos mucho –dijo Zuma con tristeza.

-También es mi culpa Marshall, si no hubiera sido por mi descuido, esto no habría ocurrido en primer lugar –dijo Skye con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también quiero disculparme contigo, y con los demás –dijo Chase-, no debí reaccionar así, lo siento mucho Marshall, espero puedas perdonarme por todo lo que pasó, no hay excusa para mi comportamiento, y si quieres que me vaya de los PAW Patrol, con gusto presentare mi renuncia y entregare mi placa a Ryder –dijo el pastor alemán con su voz quebrada.

-*Suspiro* admito que me sentí mal por la forma en que actuaron todos, pero yo también hice mal al huir y preocuparlos, también les pido que me perdonen por eso –dijo el dálmata.

-No hay nada que perdonarte amigo, lo más importante es que estés bien –dijo Rocky.

-Gracias Rocky, y Chase…si estoy molesto por lo que paso, pero entiendo tus motivos, y admitiste tu error, por eso acepto tu disculpa, y no quiero que te vayas y trunques tu carrera y tus sueños, tu eres nuestro líder y los PAW Patrol necesitan a alguien valeroso y fuerte como tú.

-Gracias…–dijo el pastor alemán con voz temblorosa y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Bueno, será mejor que regresemos al cuartel –dijo Ryder. Tomó a Marshall en sus brazos y con cuidado lo subió a la ambulancia. Katie le entregó una bolsa con medicamentos y una receta con las dosis que debía suministrar. Una vez que llegaron a la torre, el joven rescatista entro con los cachorros y acostó al dálmata en uno de los cojines de la planta baja.

-Te dejaré aquí para que descanses, y bienvenido a casa otra vez, Marshall.

-Gracias Ryder –dijo Marshall un poco débil y dándole un leve lengüetazo a su dueño.

-Ryder, podemos acostarnos aquí para acompañar a Marshall, por favor? - preguntó Skye.

-Si Marshall lo permite, está bien –dijo Ryder. El dálmata asintió con la cabeza. Todos aullaron de alegría y comenzaron a mover los cojines para acomodarlos a los dos lados del cachorro. Una vez que acabaron, el pastor alemán se acercó lentamente a Marshall.

-Puedo acostarme a tu lado? –preguntó Chase tímidamente.

-Claro –dijo Marshall sonriendo. Chase se colocó a la derecha del dálmata y lo abrazó; Skye se acomodó al lado de Chase y recargó su cabeza sobre el pastor alemán; Rocky se puso a la izquierda del dálmata y puso su pata sobre él; Zuma se quedó abrazando al mestizo y Rubble abrazó al labrador. Los cachorros se veían contentos y más tranquilos al tener a Marshall ahí.

-Descansa hermanito –dijo Chase, sujetando con fuerza al dálmata.

-Gracias, igual tu hermanote, y gracias a todos ustedes amigos, los quiero mucho.

-Los dejare dormir, que descansen –dijo Ryder, secándose disimuladamente una lágrima, feliz de ver a todos sus preciados cachorros reunidos otra vez.

-BUENAS NOCHES RYDER! –dijeron todos los cachorros. El chico apagó la luz y subió por el ascensor. Unos instantes después, los perritos se quedaron profundamente dormidos; sus rostros reflejaban una gran alegría al saber que uno de los suyos había regresado a su lado, sano y salvo, y al fi podían dormir tranquilos, en especial Chase, quien sujetaba a su hermano dálmata con todas sus fuerzas, Marshall, aun dormido, correspondió el gesto y puso su brazo derecho alrededor de su querido hermano mayor y mejor amigo, y lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas. Los PAW Patrol estaban felices por estar nuevamente juntos, y en medio de la noche, a lo lejos, se escuchó un curioso aullido de lobo, como si celebrara el reencuentro del cachorro moteado con su peculiar manada perruna.


	11. Un frío escarmiento

**Un frío escarmiento** ( **Epílogo)**

La tragedia que comenzó con el accidente de Skye y que desembocó en la agresión a Marshall por parte del Chase y la posterior huida del dálmata, pudo concluir de manera exitosa con la reconciliación de ambos cachorros y el regreso de Marshall con su familia canina, algo que logró traer felicidad y tranquilidad a los PAW Patrol, en especial para el orgulloso pastor alemán, quien estaba muy contento de poder recuperar a su mejor amigo y hermano. Sin embargo, para Chase esto estaba lejos de terminar. Al día siguiente, mientras Marshall descansaba, Ryder y el resto de sus cachorros fueron a la plaza ubicada frente al Ayuntamiento de la ciudad. La alcaldesa Goodway había convocado a una reunión urgente a todos los habitantes. Una vez vieron a la multitud reunida, Ryder dio un paso al frente, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Ciudadanos de Bahía Aventura, como jefe de los PAW Patrol, quiero comunicarles con agrado que nuestro cachorro bombero apareció sano y salvo, y que nuestro cachorro policía tiene algo que decirles. Chase, por favor pasa al frente –dijo Ryder, y el pastor alemán avanzó al frente y se colocó al lado de su dueño, mientras los otros cachorros contemplaban la escena.

-RUFF RUFF, MEGÁFONO! –ladró el canino, y de su mochila salió su característica herramienta. Aclaro un poco su garganta y se dirigió a la multitud reunida para hablar.

-Gente de Bahía Aventura, ustedes ya están enterados de lo que ocurrió hace un par de días, y reconozco ante todos ustedes que soy el responsable de esos hechos, y quiero disculparme por haberlos asustado con mis actos. Por mi culpa, ustedes también desconfiaron de mis hermanos cachorros y pensaron que también eran una amenaza para la ciudad, estoy totalmente arrepentido por lo que hice, y les pido que me den una nueva oportunidad para que vuelvan a confiar no solo en mí, sino en los demás miembros de los PAW Patrol, ante quienes también pido que me disculpen por lo ocurrido, perdónenme amigos, fui un tonto al actuar de esa forma.

Los cachorros miraron a Chase, y sus expresiones, las cuales eran serias y severas, se relajaron un poco e incluso esbozaron una leve sonrisa, algo que logró animar ms al pastor alemán a continuar hablando, mientras la multitud empezó a murmurar entre sí.

-Sé que no es fácil que olviden este lamentable hecho, pero no los defraudare, y seguiremos prestando nuestros servicios, siempre estaremos aquí, dispuestos a dar una pata a todo aquel que nos necesite, así que no duden en llamarnos, y les agradecemos por su comprensión.

Le gente miro al pastor alemán por un momento, y poco a poco la multitud comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear las palabras dichas por el cachorro policía, haciendo que Chase sonriera de júbilo.

-Gracias, habitantes de Bahía Aventura, les prometo que en el futuro no volverán a suceder cosas así, y les agradezco esta nueva oportunidad que me brindan, no los defraudaré-. Chase guardo su micrófono y retrocedió a donde estaban sus amigos y su dueño con la alcaldesa.

-Buen discurso Chase –dijo Skye sonriente.

-Sí, esperemos eso tranquilice a la gente –dijo Rubble. Rocky y Zuma asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que con esto podemos dar por concluido este penoso asunto, no es así Ryder? –dijo la alcaldesa Goodway, sosteniendo a Gallileta en sus brazos.

-Así es, y también para demostrar que los PAW Patrol no dejan que estos actos pasen impunes, anuncio a todos que Chase será sancionado, y como castigo, será el encargado de hacer las labores de limpia que realiza Rocky por dos semanas -dijo Ryder, ante el asombro de los cachorros, en especial Chase, quien no esperaba semejante respuesta por parte de su dueño.

-Pero…..pero…yo… -comenzó a reclamar Chase, inconforme con el castigo adicional, pero Ryder y el resto de los cachorros lo miraron con severidad, así que desistió de decir algo.

–*Suspiro*, está bien, acepto mi castigo, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por lastimar a Marshall.

Los cachorros miraron a Chase y sonrieron satisfechos por la respuesta, ellos lo querían, pero sabían que lo que le hizo a Marshall no era correcto, y el propio cachorro policía sabía perfectamente que su acción no podía quedarse sin un castigo, y al menos era una mejor opción a la expulsión definitiva del equipo o cumplir su castigo en la perrera. Una vez que todo quedo arreglado, los PAW Patrol decidieron regresar al cuartel para ver como seguía Marshall.

* * *

En tanto Ryder y los cachorros estaban fuera, Katie cuidaba a Marshall, por instrucciones de Ryder, quien no quería que el dálmata se quedara solo en el cuartel, y más en las condiciones en las que estaba, así que la joven se quedó para atenderlo mientras ellos regresaban.

-Hola Marshall, como te sientes? –preguntó cortésmente la joven.

-Mejor…gracias Katie –dijo el dálmata con debilidad –sabes…donde fue… Ryder?

-Fueron al ayuntamiento, no deben tardar en llegar, yo estaré aquí para…. –fue interrumpida por el sonido de un vehículo que frenó a toda velocidad. La joven veterinaria salió a averiguar que pasó y vio que eran Everest y Tracker, quienes llegaron y estacionaron sus vehículos a un costado de la torre, ni siquiera los pusieron en sus lugares designados. Ambos cachorros bajaron de sus unidades y corrieron a toda prisa al interior del cuartel para buscar al dálmata.

-Everest, Tracker, que sucede? –preguntó Katie.

-Katie, donde esta Marshall? Es cierto que lo encontraron? Como esta? –preguntó la husky con desesperación, se veía que la cachorra no iba a esperar una respuesta.

-Está adentro, solo no hagan ruido, le acabo de dar su medicina y cambiar sus vendajes.

-Medicina, vendajes? Qué ocurrió? –preguntó preocupada. Katie le señaló donde estaba y ambos cachorros entraron y se dirigieron a la estancia, donde pudieron ver al dálmata acostado en uno de los cojines. La husky vio el estado en que se encontraba el dálmata y se quedó sin palabras. Con cuidado, ella y el chihuahua se acercaron para ver de cerca al cachorro bombero.

-Marshall, estas bien? –pregunto Everest, casi al borde del llanto.

-Hola…Everest…..Tracker –dijo Marshall débilmente, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al ver a sus dos amigos junto a él–, que hacen aquí?

-Cuando oímos que huiste, nos preocupamos mucho, y cuando Ryder nos avisó que te encontraron, quisimos venir a ver como estabas, friend –dijo Tracker.

-Estaba preocupada…..estaba…estaba…no vuelvas a hacer eso! Yo…..yo quería decirte que….que…yo te quiero….y no quisiera que tu…..que algo….que algo te pasara…..yo...yo…YO TE AMO! TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA! NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI! QUERÍA DECÍRTELO ANTES, PERO NO ME ATREVÍA A HACERLO!…y cuando oí que caíste al barranco….yo pensé…. yo pensé que…te había perdido para siempre, y yo…-Everest no pudo soportar más y abrazó llorando al dálmata, quien no podía creer que la valerosa y segura husky que conocía estuviera llorando frente a él, y más asombrado estaba al saber que le estuviera revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos y el amor que sentía por él.

-Calma Everest, estoy bien, y yo…..también te amo, y nada me haría más feliz que estar a tu lado –dijo Marshall correspondiendo el abrazo de la cachorra para consolarla. Sorpresivamente, y aun llorando, Everest le dio un apasionado e intenso beso al dálmata, quien a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo, sintió una fuerza en su interior que lo hizo abrazar a la husky. Así permanecieron un par de minutos, hasta que Everest rompió el beso, señal de su nuevo noviazgo, y miró al dálmata a los ojos, mostrando esos hermosos ojos color violeta que tanto cautivaban a Marshall. Inmediatamente, la husky limpió con su pata sus lágrimas y cambio su semblante al contemplar las heridas y el estado en que se encontraba del cachorro bombero.

-Quien te hizo esto? Dime! Fue ese lobo? Quien te hizo daño?–gritó Everest angustiada.

-Escucha… no tiene importancia –dijo Marshall con debilidad.

-LA TIENE PARA MÍ! AHORA DIME QUE PASÓ! – dijo la cachorra enérgicamente.

Marshall suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo a la husky, desde el accidente con Skye, pasando por la pelea con Chase, sus intentos de escape, su caída por el barranco y su encuentro con Grey Shadow, y su reconciliación con Chase. Tracker estaba asombrado al escuchar todo eso.

-Y eso fue todo lo que ocurrió, Skye está bien, yo regresé y Chase y yo nos reconciliamos, oye, te encuentras bien? –preguntó el dálmata al ver a la husky callada y apretando la mandíbula.

-No….nada…..solo…solo, que no me gusta verte lastimado, pero me alegra ver que estás bien –dijo dándola una lengüetada y tocando el rostro del dálmata con su nariz a manera de cariño. En eso, vio que Tracker movió sus orejas y empezó a escuchar con atención.

-Oigo algo, parece que alguien acaba de llegar, es Ryder y los cachorros! –dijo el chihuahua.

-Dame un momento, ahora regreso, Tracker, cuídalo bien! – ordenó Everest con severidad. La husky salió de la torre en el preciso momento en que los cachorros llegaban. Su mirada estaba fija en alguien en particular, y solo tenía un objetivo en mente. Los cachorros iban platicando cuando vieron a la cachorra acercarse y se detuvieron. Everest fijo su mirada en Chase y salió a su encuentro, sin saludar a nadie, solo se dirigió directamente hacia el pastor alemán.

-Hola Ever….-quiso decir Chase, pero la husky le lanzo una fuerte bofetada con su pata derecha, con tanta fuerza que derribó al canino, ante el asombro de todos. Con su boca, sujetó a Chase de su lomo y con gran facilidad, lo lanzó por los aires, cayendo cerca de las casas de los cachorros. El cachorro trató de incorporarse, pero la husky corrió y se abalanzó sobre el pastor alemán, puso todo el peso de su musculoso cuerpo sobre él para someterlo, y con sus patas, comenzó a golpearlo inmisericordemente. Los cachorros no podían creer lo que veían y corrieron a donde estaba ella para tratar de detenerla, antes de que le hiciera daño a su amigo.

-EVEREST! BASTA! -gritó Skye, pero la husky no la obedeció y cuando los cachorros se acercaron, volteó a verlos y abrió sus fauces, mostrando sus enormes y afilados colmillos.

-NO SE METAN! –rugió la husky con furia, su mirada estaba llena de odio, como salida del mismo infierno, suficiente para intimidar a los demás canes, quienes retrocedieron asustados. Una vez que los vio alejarse, volteo a ver a Chase, quien estaba en el piso, golpeado y totalmente aterrado, volvió a bofetearlo un par de veces y luego lo sujetó de su collar.

-COMO TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMAR ASI A MARSHALL? ACASO ESTAS LOCO?

-Yo …lo siento, no quise….-dijo Chase, pero ella le dio otra bofetada.

-SABES QUE ÉL ES INCAPAZ DE HACERLE DAÑO A SKYE, INCLUSO DE ALZAR UNA PATA EN CONTRA TUYA, POR QUÉ LE HICISTE ESO? DIMELOOOO! –rugió enfurecida.

-Mira….yo –dijo Chase, pero nuevamente recibió otra bofetada de la cachorra.

-ESCUCHA BIEN "RIN TIN TIN"! Si me vuelvo a enterar que le pones una sola pata encima a Marshall, si vuelves a hacer que huya, lo haces sentir mal o incluso si te atreves a tocarle un pelo…TE CAZARE Y TE DEVORARE VIVOOO! ENTENDISTE?–dijo gruñendo y mostrando sus filosos colmillos al asustado cachorro, quien estaba a segundos de llorar por el miedo.

-Sí, está bien…está bien! –dijo Chase, aterrorizado y sollozando por la expresión de la husky.

-Más te vale, o vendré por ti y realmente me conocerás cuando me enfado! Y ESO VA PARA TODOS USTEDES TAMBIEN! –dijo Everest, volteando a ver al resto de los cachorros. Dio una última bofetada al pastor alemán, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo, se levantó y caminó de vuelta al cuartel, pasando enfrente de los cachorros, a quienes observo con una mirada profunda, pero antes de entrar, se acercó con total calma y se dirigió ahora a Skye.

-Casi lo olvido: me alegra ver que estés bien Skye, sé que no fue tu culpa lo del accidente, pero solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, entendiste? Si me lo permiten, estaré con mi novio –dijo en un tono más condescendiente, a lo que la cockapoo asintió con la cabeza. Después regreso al interior del cuartel y se dirigió directo a donde estaba Marshall y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo. Tracker se acomodó y se acostó en otro cojín, observando a los dos nuevos y flamantes novios descansar y convivir. Los cachorros no sabían que decir ante todo lo ocurrido.

-Creo que Everest estaba algo molesta, oigan,…y quien es "Rin Tin Tin"? –dijo Rubble.

-Escuche bien? Dijo que ahora es novia de Marshall? –pregunto Rocky, aun confundido.

-Yo solo sé que ella le dio una paliza a Chase, miren! –dijo Zuma señalando al pastor alemán. Todos corrieron a ver como se encontraba su amigo, y al acercarse vieron que aún se encontraba en el suelo con la cara hinchada, su hocico y nariz sangraban profusamente, estaba desorientado y totalmente debilitado por la golpiza propinada por parte de la cachorra.

-Chase, estas bien? -dijo Skye preocupada.

-Creo que si…..ouch!….solo…solo no dejen que se acerque otra vez –dijo Chase suplicante.

-Bueno, al menos nadie de la ciudad vio esto –dijo Rubble.

-No quisiera recordártelo Chase, pero mañana empieza tu servicio comunitario, dejaré tu mochila y tu uniforme de limpia en tu casa, solo no vayas a huir también, eh? –dijo Rocky con ironía. Los cachorros voltearon a verse y rieron por el oportuno comentario del mestizo. Chase solo atinó a quejarse y trató de maldecir a todos por esa burla, pero su cuerpo le dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía levantarse, mientras su hermano dálmata descansaba en los brazos de su flamante y sobreprotectora novia, todo volvía la normalidad de una forma muy peculiar.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Y así es como oficialmente llegamos al final de este viaje, el segundo tren que ha llegado a su destino, esperando que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, y que hayan disfrutado del recorrido._

 _Mi total agradecimiento a todos mis queridos y leales lectores, quienes me acompañaron en este intenso recorrido, y cuyos comentarios ayudan a formar los rieles por los que circuló este tren (Eyiles Jack, Wolfito, NippyDzk, MarowarDark, Nelson Cabrera, Napo-1, Spiteful Entity, Nahuel836, marcogalmich y los demás, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, les doy las gracias, son maravillosos, siempre un gusto y placer verlos apoyando en mis proyectos n_n)_

 _Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, críticas constructivas y demás son bien recibidas. Y si les gustó mi historia, denle "me gusta" o "like" o voten, etc, y compartan el link con sus amigos, se los agradeceré mucho y me incentivan a traerles más relatos de calidad,_

 _Un enorme abrazo a todos, que estén bien, nos veremos ene siguiente tren, que aún hay muchos que están por partir, y otros que ya están corriendo y esperando a que los aborden, aprovechen n_n_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._


End file.
